


Dompteur de Dragon

by crowbeau



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dragon!Kamui, Gags, M/M, Public Humiliation, Restraints, Slight Cum Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeau/pseuds/crowbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero plans an elaborate evening with Kamui but it gets a bit sidetracked and eventually ends in dubious dragon sex and the introduction of a fantastical threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bear My Cross

**Author's Note:**

> heyo filthy fucks welcome back to hell uh forgive me for thrusting (heh) this fic upon you... i know there is another i should be attending to but... let me live okay........ my weakness for bisexuals knows no bounds... enjoy this fresh new piece of work that ended rather unexpectedly...forgive me.........
> 
> (Note: the title of this piece "Dompteur de Dragon" is french for "Dragon-Tamer" :>)

The war meeting had been exhausting.  Kamui had dismissed Joker and Felicia as soon as they’d reached the treehouse, knowing that they had to be equally as tired as he.

Takumi and Camilla had gotten into a fight and Leon had thought it smart to get in between them.

        “He clearly hasn’t spent enough time around our brother if he thought that was a good idea,” Ryouma had commented with a grin.

Marx had sighed tiredly—he always seemed tired lately—and had ordered his sister to stand down and hear the archer out.

This had gone on longer than anyone had wanted and Kamui was ready to fall right into bed.  All of his stamina drained, the prince pulled himself up the steps into the treehouse with a long sigh.

 

        Kamui opened the door to his chambers and his fingers found the gas-lamp.  He tweaked the dial to release the flame but nothing happened.

        “Why isn’t it-?” he muttered in confusion.

A rough hand came around his throat and another around his midsection.

        “Don’t.  Move.”

The prince forced himself to stay very still; panicking about an enemy would do him no good.

        “What do you want?” he whispered.

If bargaining was the only way to get out of this, the prince was willing to do it.

The attacker moved his hand from Kamui’s midsection down to where his armour didn’t cover his leggings, stroking the prince’s thick thighs.

Kamui struggled against him.

        “Hey now, sweet prince,” said the voice against his pointed ear, “no need to fight me.”

Kamui jerked against the strong arms to no avail. 

_If only I had my dragonstone…!_

        “Don’t fight me,” the attacker whispered, lips brushing against Kamui’s earlobe, “If you do, we’ll have to use the gag.”

The prince froze.

A gag?  He definitely didn’t want that.

 

        “Just tell me what you want,” Kamui ordered.

The attacker snickered, “It’s not what _I_ want, dragon prince.  I’m just a mercenary.”

_A mercenary?_

        “Who hired you?”

        “Enough questions,” the attacker said gruffly.

Kamui struggled again, onslaught of questions making him panic.

        “Answer me!” the dragon hissed.

The attacked sighed and cupped Kamui’s face with a handkerchief.

        “I’m not getting paid nearly enough for this,” he muttered.

Kamui felt black spots dot his vision.

_A suppressant?_

He struggled in a last attempt to escape.  A sharp pain jetted up his arm and the prince finally felt his fist connect with a satisfying crack.

Kamui pushed away from the mercenary and tried to call upon his memories of the room’s layout.

_If I can just make it to the door… Joker… or Felicia…_

       

When Kamui awoke, he didn’t open his eyes.  He felt cool sheets beneath him and wondered briefly if the attack in the dark had just been a dream.

But when he moved to lift his hands, he found them bound above his head.  Anxiety rose up within the prince and he forced himself to keep his breath steady. 

_Keep calm, we know nothing about the enemy._

There was only silence and Kamui realised he was blindfolded.

_Remember your training, observe what you can as you are._

The light smell of the gas lamps reached the prince’s nostrils and he inhaled slowly.

He felt like he was still in his chambers.

_The mercenary…_

        “Your breathing changed,” said a voice from across the room.

 

Whoever was speaking must’ve been sitting at Kamui’s desk.  The prince twitched against his bindings, yanking on them.

        “My Lord,” said the voice smoothly, “relax.  That merc really roughed you up, huh?”

Kamui stopped his fighting for a moment, realising that he knew that voice.

        “Z-Zero?” he whispered tentatively.

The outlaw seized him in a deep kiss, tongue forcing its way into the prince’s mouth and leisurely exploring.

When Zero finally drew away, Kamui was breathing hard and a trail of spit found its way from the corner of his mouth.

The outlaw let out a low laugh, straddling the prince with ease.

        “Seems that my boy pumped you full of drugs,” he said, sounding vaguely displeased, “I told him not to.”

Kamui let out a hot breath, drawing Zero’s attention again.

        “Although seeing you like this,” the outlaw whispered, unlatching the prince’s cape and loosening his armour, “what a rush.”

Kamui released a needy moan when Zero palmed him through his leggings.  The outlaw leaned in and latched his mouth onto the prince’s collarbone, sucking at the pale skin there.

        “Ze-ro,” the prince hissed out.

When the outlaw drew back to inspect his work, he found Kamui shaking beneath him.

 

        The prince’s face was flushed and his cock was straining against his leggings.

The drug was working wonders on his body, much to Zero’s amazement.  To see Kamui—the single godlike creature that had brought Nohr and Hoshido together—so undone, blushing like a maid and straining against bindings and blindfold, it baffled the outlaw.

More than he cared to admit, even to himself.  There had been times where he had caught Kamui—on rare occasion—at a moment of weakness in the library or in a vacant hallway, successfully getting the prince flustered with a few meagre kisses.

But this, being able to stare down at his naked form, body a slave to Zero’s whims, Zero didn’t want it to end.

        “If it were up to me,” he whispered, licking Kamui’s ear, “I’d keep you locked in here forever.”

The prince froze at this, all fight leaving his body for a moment.

 _Did I scare him?_ The outlaw wondered.

        “You’d keep me as your…sex slut?” the prince whispered.

Zero snickered, “Do I detect an ounce of interest in your voice, My Lord?”

Kamui did nothing to react but the outlaw wondered briefly if perhaps the prince was turned on by these insults.

 

        “Do me a favour and suck on these,” Zero commanded gruffly, putting his index and middle fingers against Kamui’s lips.

The prince did as was asked of him, tongue slipping greedily between Zero’s fingers.

As Kamui continued, making such sweet sucking sounds, Zero reached over to Kamui’s bedside table, glad that the materials he’d requested were there.

_Even if that mercenary did a shit job obeying me earlier, at least he had the decency to gather up what I need._

        “That’s enough,” Zero said, pulling his fingers from Kamui’s mouth.

The prince let out a heavy sigh, trembling pathetically beneath Zero’s form.

        “We should put that mouth to a better use, wouldn’t you say, Lord Kamui?”

With that, the outlaw took his dagger and slashed at the bindings that held Kamui’s wrists up against the headboard of the bed.

The prince brought his hands to where the blindfold was still secured around his eyes.

        “Don’t touch the blindfold.  Leave it on.  And get on the floor,” Zero commanded with an air of slight disinterest, “On your knees.  Facing me.”

Kamui did as the outlaw ordered, slowly positioning himself as Zero had told him to.

        “Look at you,” Zero said mockingly, moving his foot to press his booted toe against Kamui’s arousal.

The prince let out a gasp of surprise, leaning forward to relieve some of the mounting need.  Zero snorted and withdrew his foot with a disgusted noise as if to say ‘how lewd of a prince to be reduced to such a wanton mess.’ 

 

The outlaw stripped quickly and put his callused hands in Kamui’s silvery hair.

        “Suck me off,” Zero commanded.

        “I-,” Kamui began.

But he was cut off as the outlaw drew him forwards by his hair.

        “Are you arguing with me, Prince Kamui?” Zero asked, putting the tip of his cock against the prince’s lips.

Kamui opened his mouth and Zero nodded in approval at his obedience, rewarding him by brushing his hair gently from his face.

        “Take it slowly,” the outlaw said, pushing himself deeper into Kamui’s mouth, “use your tongue.  Put that filthy mouth to good use.”

The prince let out a low moan as he wrapped a timid hand around the base of Zero’s cock, moving his fingers up and down experimentally.

        “ _Mmm_ , yes, very good, Prince Kamui,” Zero murmured in approval, releasing his tight grip on the prince’s hair.

The prince took Zero’s length deeper still, ignoring the protests of his reflex to reject the outlaw.  He swirled his tongue around the head of Zero’s dick, tasting the sourness of precum.

Without warning, the outlaw began thrusting slowly—though not uncomfortably so—into the prince’s mouth.

 

        “Relax, My Lord,” Zero whispered, fingers trailing lazily through Kamui’s silvery hair, “it’ll be easier to take if you relax.”

In truth, there was no point to say those words; Kamui was having no difficulty taking his length, much to the outlaw’s surprise.

More surprising was the initiative that the prince was taking.  If Zero hadn’t known better, he would have thought Kamui was getting into it.

Although, with that drug in his system, it was a very real possibility.

As if in an answer to Zero’s unspoken questions, Kamui’s cheeks hollowed and he let out a sinful noise against the outlaw’s cock.

He reached down and slipped his pale hand into the waistband of his leggings, jerking himself off slowly in time with Zero’s thrusts.

        “Who would’ve thought, a prince of both Nohr and Hoshido, whoring himself out to a petty peasant outlaw like me,” Zero commented.

He was trying to distract himself by talking but it didn’t help much; the hot confines of Kamui’s mouth were beginning to get overwhelming.

Zero’s thrusts were getting faster and rougher and Kamui figured—as one would—that he was mounting his climax.

Just as he’d thought, the outlaw’s hands clenched in prince’s hair, drawing his mouth closer.

Kamui ignored the warnings of his gag reflex as Zero released his hot seed into the prince’s mouth.

        “Swallow it,” the outlaw hissed, “Don’t miss a drop.”

The prince did so without complaint.  He gave Zero’s cock a few final sucks as if to cleanse it of the remaining slickness of cum.

        “Getting tired of this, are you?” Zero asked, voice losing its mischievous tone as he withdrew himself from the prince’s mouth.

Kamui angled his head upwards, “N-no, I-,”

        “Though I must say, I’m impressed.  If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you’d spent some time being a Nohrian cock slut.”

The prince’s cheeks pinked and Zero bit his ear playfully, “Get back on the bed, My Lord.”

 

        “Are you going to fuck me?” Kamui asked quietly.

Astounded by the uncharacteristic casualness with which the prince had asked, Zero gaped at him silently for a few moments.  He recovered quickly and shoved the prince down on the bed.

        “Is that what you want?  You want my filthy cock inside you, you disgusting prince.  You want it, don’t you?”

Kamui’s mouth was hanging slightly ajar as if he was going to offer a serious response to that.

        “ _Do_ you?” Zero asked suddenly, wanting not only to tease the prince but also because his own curiosity was truly piqued.

Kamui bit his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed above the blindfold, “I-,”

The outlaw pressed the prince down with a hand against his chest, lips crashing down to meet his.

        “I’ve always wanted to see what you were like in bed,” Zero admitted, pulling away to reattach his mouth elsewhere.

His lips landed just beneath Kamui’s jawline, sucking at the skin until it was sure to bruise tomorrow.  Even with Kamui’s high-collared outfit, the beginnings of the mark would still show.

        “This drug’s messed it up, though,” the outlaw hissed in disapproval, moving to bite into the tender skin beneath the prince’s collarbone.

Kamui let out a groan, back arching until his skin was meeting Zero’s mouth.

        “I wonder, is this whorish attitude really yours or is it just a mad influence of whatever’s pumping through your blood?” the outlaw muttered.

 

Zero pulled back and withdrew the vial of lube from Kamui’s bedside table, pouring a generous amount into his hand and slicking up his fingers.

        “Though I guess it doesn’t matter now,” he muttered, slipping one finger into the prince’s ass.

Kamui let out a surprised gasp, clutching at Zero like a child.

        “For gods’ sakes, My Lord,” the outlaw whispered, “you’ve got to relax.  You’re so… _tight_ …”

The prince let out a sigh and nodded as Zero scissored another finger into him.

        “Yes just surrender yourself to me, Prince Kamui,” the outlaw whispered, “like _that_ , yes.”

The prince let out a low whine and Zero held back a mocking laugh, “Impatient, are you now?”

Kamui twitched as the outlaw inserted a third finger into his ass.

        “Please,” the prince whispered out through gritted, cheeks aflame with blush.

Zero blinked, surprise slowing his movements.

        “What was that, Prince Kamui?”

The dragon prince let out a hot breath, body bending like a puppet’s for Zero to manipulate.  He squeezed his eyes shut beneath the blindfold and Zero resisted the urge to rip it from him and reveal his ruby eyes.

        “Please,” Kamui murmured again—voice thick with need—“I want you… _inside_ me, Zero.”

 

Hearing this unabashed confession from someone as high and mighty as Kamui had made himself out to be was more than Zero could have ever hoped to hear.

Seeing the prince splayed about the bed without an ounce of class, needy and begging beneath the outlaw, was more than Zero felt equipped to handle.

He hooked the prince’s leg over his shoulder and lined himself up with Kamui’s ass, hastily lathering on the remaining lube.

        “ _Zero_ ,” the prince hissed, “ _Now_.”

The outlaw snickered, “And here I thought _I_ was the one giving the orders.”  
Kamui let out a grunt as Zero sheathed himself slowly—slower than the prince wanted—into him.

        “Quicker than that,” said Kamui, gritting his teeth, hands tangling in the sheets.

Zero shook his head and thrust into the prince without reserve.

        “Is _this_ … what you wanted?” the outlaw asked, leaning to let his hot breath tickle the prince’s pointed ear.

Kamui let out a moan and hooked one arm around Zero’s neck for support, fingers curling in the outlaw’s snowy hair.

 

        “Yes, Gods, _Yes_ ,” the prince whispered.

Zero put his hand to the small of Kamui’s back to support him as he thrust deeper.

        “I don’t suppose,” the outlaw whispered out, “that we could do this tomorrow too?”

The prince put his lips to the scar on Zero’s shoulder, “I… wouldn’t mind it.”

        “You’re truly a gift,” Zero muttered with a small laugh.

It was—for the first time—a genuine expression from the outlaw and Kamui felt a warmth spark within himself.

        “It makes me want to violate you even more,” admitted Zero, biting down on the prince’s earlobe.

Kamui clutched at the outlaw, “Zero, _hurry_.”

The outlaw shook his head, wrapping his free callused hand around the prince’s neglected member.  He jerked Kamui off gently, uncharacteristically so.

The prince twitched against him, seeming suddenly very satisfied that his cock was no longer being so ignored.

        “I’m going to fill you up, Prince Kamui,” said Zero, slowing his pace to cherish the rise to climax.

Bordering on delirious at this point, the prince simply gave a hum of approval and put his forehead against the outlaw’s shoulder.

       

        “Why don’t we cum together?  Sound nice, My Lord?” the outlaw asked, quickening his hand’s speed.

Kamui nodded against him, “I-I’d… like that.”

Zero let out a disbelieving sigh and bit his lip, trying to halt his climax until Kamui’s hit.

 _How embarrassing would it be if I were to be first…?_ The outlaw thought to himself.

Kamui let out a startled sound—was he seriously surprised by his own instant arousal?—and drew Zero’s attention once more.

The outlaw let out a groan, “You’re close?”

        “Y-yes,” was the prince’s tight answer.

Zero nodded, more to himself than to Kamui.  And when he could restrain himself no longer, the outlaw released his seed within the prince with a sweet sigh.

Kamui let out a stuttering sigh as he came, spilling his own seed on his stomach.  The outlaw laid him out on the bed, easing his cock from the prince’s ass and collapsing next to him.

 

        “Felt good?” Kamui asked after a moment, hooking his thumb under the blindfold and peeling it from his face.

Zero trailed his fingers across the prince’s lightly toned stomach, bringing his hand to his lips to taste Kamui’s cum.

        “Best fuck I’ve ever had, I think,” the outlaw teased.

Kamui let out a sigh and reached over, taking Zero’s half-hard cock in hand.

        “Planning something nasty now, are you, My Lord?”

The prince glanced away, flushing, “I-If you want me to… to suck you off again…”

_What’s with this prince…?_

It had just been a tease earlier—all this, an elaborate scheme—and yet Kamui was going beyond what Zero had planned.  If things continued as they were, the outlaw would never allow the prince to see the light of day again.

        “You haven’t had enough yet?” Zero asked, trying to feign disinterest.

Kamui gave him the beginnings of a smile, “It seems that _you_ haven’t, Zero.”

The outlaw let out a sigh, “You’ve beaten me; I could go several more rounds.”  
        “Then let’s,” said the prince, hand pumping up and down the outlaw’s cock with more purpose.

 

        “I can’t promise to be gentle,” Zero warned with a smirk.

Kamui released his grip on the outlaw and took a moment to size him up with his ruby eyes.

Then he waved his hand as if to dismiss Zero’s warning, “I’m not made of glass, Zero.  It isn’t as though… you haven’t done as you’ve pleased… already.  Just…do me.”

The outlaw allowed himself a grin, “I thought you’d never ask.”

He leaned over the prince and stuck his hand into the table drawer at the bed-side.

        “What’s-?”  
Zero shushed him, “We’re going to get a bit _creative_ , Prince Kamui.”  
The prince frowned, “Sh-should I put the blindfold back on?”

The outlaw ruffled his hair with a free hand, “No.  I don’t think we have time for another full round.”

Kamui looked past the Nohrian’s shoulder and the cool light of dawn was shining dimly through the window.  Had the entire night already been spent?

        “Hm,” said Zero, drawing the prince’s attention once more, “I have an idea.”

Kamui raised an eyebrow, “Do share.”

 _Becoming a bit feisty now, are you?_ Zero thought with a small laugh.

        “This isn’t for the faint of heart, My Lord,” the outlaw said, withdrawing two twin items from the drawer.

Kamui blinked, ruby eyes going wide with realisation.

Zero watched him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction to the unspoken invitation.

        “So you’ll…put that inside me,” the prince said, gesturing to the item in Zero’s left hand, “and…”

        “This,” said Zero, lifting the item in his right, “is what controls it.”

        “You’ll have the remote,” Kamui said.

It wasn’t a question.

Zero nodded, “It’s a bit more fun that way, don’t you think?”

The prince watched him for a moment, seeming to weigh some thoughts unbeknownst to Zero.

        “Alright,” he said finally.

 

Zero pulled the prince into a sitting position, “You should bathe first.  You’ve got a full day ahead of you, My Lord.”  
His teasing tone made Kamui frown but he got to a stand and padded to the washroom all the same.

Zero watched the prince disappear behind the door for a moment.  It was a moment too long, he knew. 

These flings he was having with the prince where bound to end at some point.  After all, they were just that: flings.  Kamui was a prince and Zero—while having risen to a nice position as Leon’s retainer—was still very much below him.

_Below you in every way except maybe in the bed…_

But the truth of the matter was that Zero didn’t want this to end.  In a twisted—masochistic, really—sort of way, the outlaw wanted to be with Kamui.

 

It was silly to think about and Zero cursed himself every time he did.  And yet, Kamui was so easy.  He was easy when trusting others, even if it nearly killed him a time or two.

Easy and carefree and yet burdened.  The prince didn’t let that burden bother him or weigh him down; at least where the rest of the army could see, that is.

So unlike Zero, who carried his past like a badge of honour; like the betrayal of his friends (had they been his friends?) was a rite of passage that excused his behaviour.

It didn’t, not really.  Kamui too, had made difficult choices and attempted the impossible despite everyone’s warnings that it would end in death and bloodshed.  And yet he had stayed pure and light of heart.

So unlike Zero.

 _You are like light_ , the outlaw found himself thinking, _and though you are warm and comforting… there are times where I must look away because you are blinding._

       

“Zero?” Kamui said, emerging from the washroom, towelling his silvery hair.

His ruby gaze was half-lidded, the only evidence of the sleepiness that the prince was harbouring from the evening escapade.

        “Ready, My Lord?” the outlaw asked.

Kamui watched him for a moment before padding towards him and sitting at his side on the bed.

        “So first you’ll-,” Zero was saying.

The prince was staring at him, watching Zero’s lips as he outlined what was about to happen and how his single blue eye looked so beautiful against his dark skin.

        “Got that?” the outlaw finished, glancing to the prince.

Kamui blinked slowly and then moved forwards, putting his lips against Zero’s.  It was a chaste kiss and the outlaw seized up in surprise at the prince’s forwardness, as though he couldn’t believe the gentleness.

When the prince pulled back, he looked into Zero’s face with a flushed expression.  The outlaw averted his gaze for fear that if Kamui looked into his eyes, he’d see right into his soul.

Such a simple gesture and yet Zero felt all the walls he’d struggled to build around himself collapse at once.  It was displeasing to realise.

        “Put it in me, Zero,” Kamui whispered, setting his towel down.

The outlaw nodded and adjusted the prince’s body.

        “Angle your ass up,” he said and Kamui did so.

Zero spread the prince’s ass and inserted the vibrator into him.  Kamui clenched involuntarily against the foreign object and the outlaw let out a chuckle.

        “Relax,” Zero muttered, “we haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.”

Kamui nodded.

The prince let out a sigh when Zero patted his ass cheek, “And, done.”

Kamui shook himself experimentally and got to a stand.

        “Would you like me to give you a little taste of this?” Zero asked, shaking the remote.

The prince glanced towards the window where the light was filtering through in earnest.

        “There’s no time,” he said honestly, “we’ve got to dress and get to the meeting.  You’ll be there, right?  It’s a stealth mission.”  
        “Can’t plan for a mission without the missionaries,” Zero murmured, getting to a stand and finding his discarded clothes.

 

        The early morning light shone down upon the pair warmly and Kamui let out a sigh, stretching his arms above his head.

        “It feels so nice out,” he said.

Joker and Felicia had joined the prince the moment he had left the treehouse.  Zero had given him only the slightest of kisses—it was just the feathery touch of lips on cheek—before leaving him with his servants.

        “Are you sufficiently prepared for the meeting, Lord Kamui?” Joker asked, gauntleted hands clicking together.

The prince nodded.

        “You look distracted,” said Felicia.

        “Felicia!” Joker hissed, displeased with her blunt honesty.

The maid blushed and stuttered out an apology.

        “No, you’re right,” Kamui replied, “Sorry to worry the two of you.”

Joker and Felicia looked at him, obvious concern evident on their faces.

        “I’ll catch up with the two of you after the meeting.  Does that sound alright?” the prince said.

The servants nodded.

        “Good luck out there,” Felicia murmured.

        “Please enjoy the rest of the morning to yourselves,” said Kamui before trotting off.

 

        Zero watched Kamui and his servants interact normally.  He had planned to surprise the prince with a sudden jolt but upon seeing Kamui behave so kindly to his servants, it gave Zero pause.  There was a certain enjoyment in teasing the prince but to get that teasing involved with his work seemed to be crossing a threshold that Zero had not known existed.

Leon appeared at the prince’s side, joined by the younger Hoshidan Prince Takumi.

        “You look exhausted,” Takumi was saying.

Leon was smirking at Kamui and nodding, “It’s true, Brother.  Did my dearest retainer keep you up all night?”

Kamui flushed and glanced away.

       

“Headed to meet with Ryouma and Prince Marx for the stealth mission?” Takumi asked.

The dragon prince nodded, “That’s the plan.  You two will be there, right?”  
He didn’t know why he was asking; the more people who attended, the worse his embarrassment would be when Zero decided to begin the fun.

        “Actually,” said Leon, “we’re sitting this one out.  Marx wanted a small team to stage the attack.  It’s mainly our outlaws and some of Prince Ryouma’s ninja.”  
It was a mixed blessing that Kamui’s younger brothers weren’t attending the meeting.

        “I…I see.”

Takumi hooked his arm in Leon’s, “Let’s go, we don’t want to leave Sakura and Elise waiting.”

        “I’ll join you in a moment,” Leon said, waving the archer off.

        “Don’t be too long,” was all Takumi said before trotting away.

Kamui blinked and waved dazedly as his Hoshidan brother disappeared.

       

“Leon?”

        “Listen, Kamui,” the dark mage muttered, “how are things with Zero?  Be frank with me.”

The prince shrugged, “They’re… they’re good.  Everything’s… good.”

He flushed, thinking of yesterday evening’s escapades.

Leon nodded, “Alright.  Though, it isn’t as though you’d tell me if something were wrong, hm?”

        “I’m serious, Leon,” Kamui said, “Zero has been good to me.”

The dark mage, seeming pleased with the prince’s comment, finally closed his eyes, “I believe you.  But don’t feel as though you can’t come to me if you have a problem.”

Kamui nodded and patted his brother on the back, “I appreciate it, Leon.”  
        “Anytime, Brother.  If being with Zero is what makes you happy, then you should be with him.”

Kamui smiled at him, “It does; you have my thanks.” 

It was at that moment that Zero chose to ramp up the power on Kamui’s vibrator.  The prince clutched at Leon in surprise, fingers bunching in the dark mage’s collar fabric.

        “Kamui,” Leon said with a frown, “Are you alright?”

The prince straightened and nodded, “Y-yes of course.  I’m just a bit tired from yesterday.”

        “Maybe you should come with Takumi and me and get a healing salve from Elise.  It might not wake you up but…”

Kamui lifted his hands, “No, I’m fine, really.  But I appreciate it.  I’ll catch up with you guys later, okay?”

Leon nodded, though clearly not buying it.

        “Sure, Brother.”

The prince nodded and hurried off.

Leon stood staring at him for a moment longer before turning away to search for Takumi and his sister.

 

        “Did you like my surprise, My Lord?” said Zero, dropping from the treetops to land easily at Kamui’s side.

The prince let out a groan, “Leon almost caught me!  And now he’s definitely suspicious.”

Zero shot him a mischievous grin, “What did you think was going to happen, Prince Kamui?  Isn’t it more fun this way?”

The prince frowned; his definition of fun was clearly differing from Zero’s.

        “If you’re uncomfortable with this,” the outlaw said, expression turning serious, “you need to tell me, My Lord.”

Kamui straightened, “No, I can do it.  Let’s get to the meeting.”

Zero’s fingers found the button on the remote and Kamui let out a throaty groan.

        “You just can’t wait, can you?” the prince muttered.

        “My Liege,” said a voice, surprising Kamui.

Suzukaze was suddenly at his side, opening the door for him.

He bowed shallowly, “Good morning, Prince Kamui.”

        “Suzukaze,” the prince nodded to him, “How are you?”

Saizou appeared at his brother’s side, shooting a frown at Zero before entering the building.

        “I apologise for my brother,” Suzukaze said, bowing shallowly against to the outlaw.

Zero waved his hand dismissively, “No worries, Ninja.”

Kamui shook his head with a heavy sigh.  He was beginning to regret having allowed Zero the ability to toy with him.

As the prince expected, Zero upped the power on the vibrator and Kamui let out a surprised gasp.

        “My Liege?” Suzukaze turned, worry showing in his violet eyes.

Kamui lifted a hand, “I-I’m fine, Suzukaze.”

The ninja didn’t seem to believe him.  Kamui’s breath hitched and he felt the beginnings of arousal pool in his stomach.

He wanted to take a cold shower.  And then murder Zero.  Not in that order.

 

        “My Prince,” said Zero, stepping to Kamui’s side and raking his callused hands up the prince’s thigh, “Are you feeling alright?”

        “You have our concern,” Suzukaze agreed, offering Kamui a helping hand.

The prince tried to steady his breathing.  Through various trials, it had become apparent that becoming over-emotional allowed for Kamui’s draconic side to overtake him.

The last thing that Kamui wanted was to transform—or even pitifully half-transform—in front of Suzukaze.  In front of _anyone_ , for that matter.

Zero leaned in close to him, putting his lips only a hairsbreadth away from the prince’s pointed ear.

        “Are you enjoying this humiliation?”

Kamui straightened and sucked in a breath, forcing himself to look Suzukaze in the face, “I’m alright.  But we should hurry; making Ryouma and Marx wait is never a good idea.”

Unlike last time, Zero didn’t turn the vibrator off.  The prince forced himself to step forwards confidently.

        “Let’s go,” Kamui said through gritted teeth.

Suzukaze nodded and slipped into the building.

Zero gave the prince’s ass a squeeze and palmed him quickly through his leggings.

        “I can’t wait for the mission briefing to begin,” the outlaw murmured with a smirk.

Kamui let out a frustrated sigh and followed him into the building, wondering yet again, why he decided to indulge the outlaw in his whims.

 

        “Kamui,” said Marx in cool greeting, “how considerate of you to join us.”  
The prince bowed his head, “My apologies for the tardiness.”

        “We should begin,” Ryouma said, touching Marx’s arm ever-so-lightly to remind the Crowned Prince of their purpose here.

        “Yes,” the Nohrian said, nodding.

Marx began outlining the plans for the mission but Kamui found it impossible to concentrate.

The anticipation of when Zero would choose to boost the power was enough to have the prince sweating bullets beneath his armour.

        “May I make a suggestion, My Lord?” said Zero, drawing all the room’s attention.

With everyone’s eyes elsewhere, Kamui felt as though he should’ve been thankful.  However, it _was_ Zero who was drawing their attention.

Kamui felt a surge of worry shoot through him.

        “Do speak your mind, Zero,” Marx said, gesturing for the outlaw to continue with his idea.

Zero gave his opinion and that was it.  Kamui had squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation and yet no jolt of pleasure met his defences.

In confusion, the prince opened his eyes only to find that Zero was frowning at him.

        “My Lord Kamui,” he said, feigned concern showing in his blue eye, “are you feeling ill?”

        “I-,” Kamui was beginning to defend himself—to say “No, I’m quite well, Zero, do continue.”—but he was abruptly cut off as Zero maxed out the power on the vibrator.

If he didn’t leave right now, the prince was sure that he was going to go berserk and his draconic features would burst into existence, much to his dismay and to the crowd’s surprise.

        “You-?” Zero said with innocence that made Kamui want to strangle him.

 _And not in the kinky way…_ The prince thought jokingly to himself through his hazy arousal.

        “Kamui, if you need to find your way to the healing tent, that’s fine by me,” said Ryouma—like a beacon of hope—with an air of honest worry.

        “Shall I escort you, My Lord?” asked Zero, already getting to a stand.

Kamui clenched his fists against his thighs and nodded, swallowing all pride that he had.

        “I apologise for taking my leave,” the outlaw said, bowing to Marx, “I’ll be sure to obtain my orders for the mission at a later point.”

        “I will have Lazwald bring them by your quarters,” the Nohrian prince said, nodding in dismissal.

Zero pulled Kamui’s limp form against him, swinging the prince’s arm over one shoulder and hooking his callused hand around Kamui’s waist.

        “I-,” the prince began as the outlaw helped him to the exit.

        “I’ll have Suzukaze come and speak with you later,” Ryouma reassured him, “please take care of yourself, Kamui.”  
The dragon prince simply nodded and allowed Zero to lead him from the meeting room.

 

        “Zero,” Kamui said, head still bowed in shame as they made their way through the stretching fields of the Castle.

The outlaw readjusted his hold on the prince’s waist.

        “Kamui-,” he began.

He sounded disappointed.  Whether it be in himself or in Kamui, the prince did not know.

Kamui glanced up into Zero’s face, half-lidded gaze conveying a plethora of his emotions.

        “Can you make it to the medicine tent?” the outlaw asked.

The dragon prince nudged his head against Zero’s chin and let out a low moan as if to say: “Does it sound like I can?”

Zero shook his head, “You are so very needy, Prince Kamui.”

But deep within, the outlaw was pleased at the outcome of his ministrations.  He had worried—not that he’d ever say—that Kamui would make a scene or abandon the relationship between them because of Zero’s depraved sense of sex.

        “Zero,” the prince whispered—he sounded a bit pained—“I hope you’re not going to be busy for the rest of the day.”

The outlaw hid his grin as they arrived at the base of the treehouse.

        “I should warn you,” Kamui continued, “that when things get like this…”

He trailed off and stepped away from Zero, clutching at his head.

        “Kamui?” the outlaw whispered, reaching out a hand as though to comfort the prince.

But before Zero could move any further, wings of delicate silver unfurled from the prince’s back and he let out a strangled sound.

        “You-,” Zero began, though still too baffled to continue his sentence.

        “We have… to get… out of sight,” Kamui bit out.

Fangs peeked out from beneath his upper lip and he curled his dragon tail around his leg as though that would draw less attention.

 

        “Okay, let me get this straight,” Zero said.

He was standing, staring down at where Kamui was seated on the edge of his bed.

One of Kamui’s hands had become an over-grown dragon paw and two antlers stood amid his silvery hair.

        “You get turned on and you turn into a dragon.”

The prince nodded.  The end of his tail flicked back and forth against the floorboards.

        “You are full of surprises, Prince Kamui,” Zero said, seizing him suddenly in a ravishing kiss.

Kamui’s back was pressed against the sheets and he hooked his legs around Zero’s midsection, ankles crossing against the outlaw’s navy cloak.

The outlaw stuck his callused hand into the waistband of the prince’s leggings, jerking him off furiously.

Kamui moaned into his mouth.

        “ _Fuck_ ,” Zero whispered, drawing back and licking the saliva at the corner of his mouth, “I want to take you so badly.”

He flipped Kamui on his back, fingers unlatching the prince’s armour and discarding it roughly.

        “Do it,” Kamui ordered quietly with feeling, “Pull that thing out of my ass and fuck me, holy gods, _Zero_.”

 

        “Oh, so lewd, My Lord,” the outlaw said teasingly, moving his hand to yank the prince’s leggings down.

His fingers found the edge of the vibrator and he pulled it from the hot confines of Kamui’s ass.  He was rewarded with a deep moan from Kamui.

        “You’re too impatient,” Zero muttered, slipping his fingers Kamui.

        “At last,” the prince hissed, tail curling around the outlaw’s ankle.

As if only an afterthought, Zero lifted his free hand and grasped roughly at one of Kamui’s antlers.

The prince gasped in surprise, bucking backwards against the outlaw’s fingers.

Zero couldn’t help but smile; it wasn’t often that he was able to witness Kamui’s raw sensitiveness.

He released his grip on the prince to discard his cloak and yank down his breeches.

The Nohrian leaned over to grab the vial of lube from Kamui’s drawer and slick up his hardening cock.

        “I hope you’re ready,” Zero hissed before sheathing himself with minimal concern.

Kamui let out a blissful sigh as the outlaw began moving inside him.  Zero pinched the place where skin became scales and the prince let out another sinful sound.

        “Sensitive here, are we?” the outlaw muttered with a smirk.

Kamui could only nod.

 

He put his forehead against his clawed paw while his other hand grasped feebly at the sheets beneath him.

Zero pulled Kamui’s form closer to him by his hip, securing a hot hand against the white flesh there.  His other hand fisted around one of the prince’s antlers.

        “Unbelievable,” he whispered against Kamui’s ear, “you are a slut for humiliation, are you?”

Kamui said nothing and Zero jerked on his antler roughly.

        “Answer me,” the outlaw ordered.

The prince nodded and managed out a weak, “Y-yes.  Yes, I’m a slut for humiliation!”

Zero let out a hum of approval, “And if Suzukaze were to walk in now?  What would you do if we had an audience?”

Kamui twitched beneath him.

_A humiliation kink.  Is there anything this prince can’t handle?_

        “Is that it, Prince Kamui?  You want me to fuck you in front of the entire army?”

Zero flipped him on his back, staring down into the prince’s flushed face.

His needy expression—that painfully raw expression of desire—was enough to make Zero promise himself to treat Kamui gently.

The outlaw moved, grunting as he took Kamui’s full weight against himself, getting to an unsteady stand.

The prince hooked his legs around Zero’s centre, burying his nose against the outlaw’s shoulder.

 

        “I’m-close-,” Kamui managed out, breath searing hot against Zero’s dark skin.

With one hand hooked beneath Kamui’s ass to support his weight, Zero used the other to find the prince’s tail.

He jerked on it and Kamui let out a feeble noise.

There was a sound—it was the bedchamber door opening—much to the prince’s horror, and he released his seed across his stomach.

Kamui raised his gaze, embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

        “Jo-ker-?” he whispered out.

Zero moved easily, glancing over his shoulder at the stunned butler.

        “Ah,” he said as way of greeting, “I don’t guess you’d like to join us, would you, Butler?”  
Kamui put his head to Zero’s shoulder, looking like he wanted to die.

        “Do you require a third partner?” Joker asked, voice sounding faint and faraway.

_I can’t fucking believe…_

        “Could always use another partner to deal with this one,” Zero said teasingly.

Joker closed the bedchamber door behind him and discarded one of his gauntlets on Kamui’s desk.

        “Then I shall be willing to oblige,” he said.


	2. Tuus Promus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker has interrupted the fantastical love-making between Zero and Kamui and much to the prince's horror, Zero invites him to take part in their sexual get-together. Joker is glad to accept but it seems that Zero is planning something bigger. Shenanigans ensue, much to Kamui's dismay.

Kamui stared in disbelief as Joker closed the door behind himself, locking it deftly and shedding layers of clothing and armour on his way to join the two on the bed.

        “Zero,” Joker said with a nod of greeting towards the outlaw and then to the prince: “My Lord Kamui.”

Kamui twitched as Zero withdrew from within him and set him gently on his feet.  The prince swayed a bit, unsteady.

        “What shall you have me do, My Lord?” asked Joker, boldly tracing the bow of Kamui’s lips with a pale finger.

        “If you wouldn’t mind it,” said Zero, butting in, “could you hold the prince down?  He’s much too unpredictable to be left as he is.”

Joker turned his violet gaze from the outlaw back towards his master. 

        “O-of course,” he answered, bowing his head beneath Kamui’s gaze of silent disbelief.

The prince lifted his hands in defence, “W-wait, wait!  Joker, you- you’re not really going to do this, are you?”

But the butler was already gently pushing Kamui onto the bed, hooking one hand around the prince’s wrists over his head and leaning back to admire his body.

        “You are so lovely, My Lord,” Joker whispered as Zero pawed through the contents of the bed-side table.

The butler moved to taste him tenderly, tracing the prince’s lips with his tongue before trailing kisses down his jawline and neck.

        “Your beauty is unlike any other,” he continued, pausing his ministrations to suck hard at Kamui’s throat.

When Joker withdrew, the prince’s face was flushed and his pupils were slits, red eyes gleaming with heated arousal.

        “Hold him,” Zero breathed, fingers dancing up Joker’s back as he leaned over to hook a thick fabric between the prince’s teeth and tie it behind his head.

Kamui jerked beneath him and the outlaw frowned.

        “You don’t like the gag, Prince Kamui?  But you loved the blindfold earlier, didn’t you?  You are full of mysteries.  I suppose it is up to myself and the butler to reveal all your secrets, hm?”

Joker let out a breath at the sight and Zero smirked at Kamui’s angered gaze.

        “That reminds me,” said Zero to the prince, “I want you to suck him off.”

He gestured towards Joker.

“Don’t fight me on this, Prince Kamui,” the outlaw hissed.

The only opposition that Kamui gave was a low whine as Zero coaxed him to his hands and knees on the cool flooring.

 

        “Comfortable, My Lord?” Joker asked as his fingers trailed through the prince’s silvery hair.

His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment at seeing Kamui in such a submissive position below him. 

The prince held his gaze with a furious passion that only added to Joker’s arousal; Kamui looked so perfect in that lowly pose.

It wasn’t a thought that a servant should’ve had and yet as they were currently, Joker didn’t think he was playing the role of a servant.  If so, it should have been him pleasuring the prince, not the other way around.

        “Suck his cock, Kamui,” Zero ordered, moving out of the prince’s range of sight.

Kamui bowed his head and lifted a hand to slowly pump Joker’s dick as he waited impatiently for his gag to be removed.

Zero moved behind him, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbing his first finger in circles around the prince’s ass, occasionally teasing him and pushing in only to retreat and return to his gentle circling.

Kamui let out a needy moan against the rough fabric at his mouth and Zero forced two fingers into the prince’s tight hole, free hand yanking the knot of the gag free.

The fabric fell away from Kamui’s face and the prince sucked in a breath, turning his head to cough.

 

        “Do as I said, Kamui,” Zero commanded, voice harsh and demanding.

His fingers scissored around in the prince’s ass, stretching him out.  Kamui let out a shuddering breath, ruby red eyes slitting with arousal as he moved to take Joker’s cock into his mouth.

The butler groaned against the sudden heat of Kamui’s lips as the prince tongued his head.

        “Yes, like that,” Zero said, rewarding the prince with a third finger intruding at his entrance.

Kamui pressed forwards, taking more of Joker’s cock into his mouth and sucking in a quick breath through his nose.

        “I-, Lord Kamui-,” the words caught in the butler’s mouth as the prince’s nose pressed against the silvery hair at Joker’s groin.

        “Fuck him, Joker,” said Zero, withdrawing his fingers from the prince’s ass only to quickly lather lube onto his own dick.

        “But, Zero-,” Joker began, violet eyes averting in silent unwillingness to treat Kamui so cruelly.

The outlaw frowned, “Can’t you see he wants it?  Look at him, Butler.”

Joker turned his gaze back to the prince and Kamui glanced up at him around his cock, red eyes pleading.

Zero was right.

        “My Lord,” said Joker, “I-,”

 _…Am going to thrust into you now_ , was what he was going to say.  The absurdity of the statement made it impossible to push past his lips.

At a loss for words, Joker found himself thankful when Kamui nodded to him.

 _Do it then_ , the prince seemed to say.

        “Do it,” hissed Zero, lining himself up with Kamui’s ass.

 

        As Joker thrusted into the tight confines of the prince’s mouth, Zero simultaneously plunged into him from behind.

Kamui shuddered against the overwhelming sensations and he moaned deeply around Joker’s cock.  His wings snapped outwards and he drew them back towards himself, only to have them extend again.  His tail flicked in irritation and Zero put the tip to his mouth, using his tongue to lather it in saliva.

        “Do you like that, Kamui?” asked Zero, pulling back only to thrust deeper into him.

The prince bobbed his head up and down as Joker moved within him, pressing further into the tight space of his throat.

        “Take him deeper, Prince Kamui,” the outlaw ordered, “I know that you can.”

Kamui nodded again and pushed forwards until he had fully sheathed Joker’s cock between his lips.  The butler choked back a groan of pleasure and his fingers curled tightly in the prince’s hair.

        “K-Kamui-,” he whispered, “ _yes_.”

The prince pressed his teeth down lightly against the butler’s sensitive skin, excited when rewarded with a rough thrust.

        “That’s right,” said Zero, nodding in approval, “fuck him like that, Butler.  Remember, Kamui’s a dirty little slut.”

The outlaw dug his fingernails into the prince’s hips and said to him: “Aren’t you, Kamui?  You’re a prince in name only, right?  Really you’re just a wanton whore.”

Joker was staring at Zero, mouth agape in surprise.

        “Tell your servant what a slut you are, Kamui,” said Zero, hand curling around one of the prince’s antlers and using it to jerk Kamui’s mouth from atop Joker’s cock.

The prince rested his ass against Zero’s groin and raised his ruby gaze to meet Joker’s.

        “I-I’m…I’m a slut.  I’m a filthy slut and I-,” he began, trailing off suddenly with a tight breath.

        “You what, Kamui?” said Zero, voice sickeningly sweet.

He was really enjoying every minute of this.  And by the awed expression Joker was wearing, the butler was as well.

The prince bowed his head in embarrassment, “I want your cock inside me again, Joker.  I want you to stuff me with your seed.  Fill me up with your cock and cum.”

Joker, speechless, let out a breathless laugh in absolute disbelief.  Zero grinned and ruffled the prince’s hair with his dark hand, thrusting into him once again with more harshness than he had earlier.

        “What a beautiful confession, My Lord,” he said honestly.

Kamui let out a hot breath, need pooling in his stomach like an unquenchable fire.

        “I-I don’t know what to say, Kamui,” Joker stuttered out, blush rushing to his cheeks.

He was in such disarray that he could not even muster the energy to use the proper formalities when addressing the prince.

Kamui lifted his head enough to let his smouldering gaze settle on his servant.

        “Just-, just put it back in me already. _Please_ ,” he breathed.

        “You heard him, Butler,” muttered Zero.

He had returned to his normal thrusts into the prince’s ass but his breath was coming out in staccato pants; it wouldn’t be long until he hit his climax.

With this in mind, Joker decided to indulge his prince and tilted Kamui’s head up, pushing into the hot confines of his mouth once again.

 

Despite having spent time encased in the heat earlier, Joker was still unprepared for the sweetness of the feeling.  A moan fell from his lips and he pushed deeper than Kamui was prepared for, temporarily ignoring the prince’s wordless protests.

        “Oh, now isn’t that much better, Prince Kamui?” said Zero from behind him, one hand keeping its place at the prince’s hip while the other explored his toned stomach.

The outlaw’s fingers ghosted over Kamui’s cock and the prince closed his eyes against the lovely feeling.  He bucked slightly at the attention of Zero’s hand and the outlaw let out a low laugh.

_You and your teasing…_

Zero shoved into the prince with enough force to push Kamui forwards, sheathing Joker fully in his mouth.

        “M-My Lord,” Joker whispered out, “that’s…wonderful.  That feels wonderful.”

With Zero’s onslaught of vicious thrusts, Joker found himself bracing for the push and pull of Kamui’s mouth on his cock.  There was an odd rhythm that was so ingrained between outlaw and prince that Joker found himself reeling at the intensity of his mounting climax.

        “I’m about-,” he began.

Zero nodded, closing his blue eye and letting out a hiss, “Me too, Butler.”

He raised his head and his eye met Joker’s and in their shared gaze, Joker realised that Zero had bigger plans.  The outlaw clearly had an idea and in order to set that plan into action, the two of them would be cumming together into their prince.

        “Kamui,” Zero whispered gently, “Joker and I are going to fill you up now.  You want that, don’t you?”

The outlaw had slowed his movements, expecting an answer from the prince while also attempting to delay his release.

In response to Zero’s question, Kamui bucked backwards against him before jerking forwards to suck harshly on Joker’s cock, movements becoming erratic with lust.

        “That answers that, then,” muttered Zero, twitching as he spilled his thick seed into the prince’s ass.

Joker let out a gasp as his orgasm hit, hot cum shooting down Kamui’s throat.  The prince let out an appreciative noise as he swallowed it down greedily.

        “And now how do you feel, Prince Kamui?” Zero asked.

He was withdrawing from the prince with a contented sigh but something about his tone made Joker realise that this wasn’t quite over yet.

He wondered what could possibly come next.

 

        Whatever Joker had been expecting to happen, he was grossly unprepared for the dramatic turn of events.

To put it simply: Kamui devolved into his full dragon form.

        “Zero!” Joker exclaimed, taking a step backwards in disbelief, “what happened?”

        “Well I think it’s rather obvious,” was the outlaw’s reply.

The butler shot him an unimpressed glare.

        “Sorry, sorry,” said Zero with a snicker, “I guess I should have told you my plans.  But what can I say?  I wanted to see what it took to make Kamui fully transform.”

        “And?”

        “And apparently it takes two cocks,” the outlaw said with a shrug, “I’m surprised.  I thought I would be enough.”

_So I’m just a puppet in all this.  My involvement was just a way for Zero to test his theories and fully transform Lord Kamui._

        “I didn’t think you’d go for it if I told you what I’d planned,” Zero admitted.

Joker frowned at him but didn’t disagree with his statement.

        “Regardless,” the outlaw muttered, turning his attention back to the dragon, “we have bigger problems.”

 

        As if in response to Zero’s comment, Kamui launched forward, using the weight of his huge paw to pin the outlaw against the wall.  Surprised by the prince’s sudden forwardness, Zero couldn’t help the pained yelp that escaped from him.

He was not used to this sort of rough behaviour from his partner.  And yet…

_I wanted this._

Joker took a step towards the pair but Zero shook his head.

        “The last thing you want to do is anger him,” the outlaw said, “so just stand aside.”

        “What is he going to do?” the butler asked.

The concern in his voice was touching.

Zero shrugged, “My guess is that he’s a dragon.  He’s aroused.  He probably just wants an outlet.”

        “And you can provide?”

The outlaw shot Joker a smug grin, “I _am_ the one who wanted this, remember?”

The butler shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t understand you, Zero.”

There was a knock at the bedchamber door and all the blood rushed from Joker’s face in horror.

        “Someone’s here,” he whispered, pointing towards the door for emphasis.

Zero frowned, jerking beneath Kamui’s paw but to no avail; the dragon prince’s weight was too much for him.

        “Can you deal with them, Butler?”

Joker stared, “You’ll be okay by yourself?”

        “This _is_ my husband we’re talking about,” Zero reminded him with an encouraging smile.

And then his expression hardened, “I mean it, go.”

 

        With Joker gone, Zero turned his attention back upon the dragon.  Kamui’s clawed paw was heavy against his chest and he sucked in a narrow breath with a troubled frown.

        “Well?” he said, “What’re you going to do now, Lord Kamui?”

 _Zero_ , hissed a voice. 

It took the outlaw a moment to realise the voice was Kamui’s and that it was inside his head.

        “That’s… an interesting way to pick up boys,” he muttered.

_Zero-,_

The prince’s voice was full of need that Zero hadn’t heard before.  There was a silent suffering beneath arousal there that the outlaw had not anticipated Kamui would ever experience.  And yet here, as he was, forced into such emotional overload that his transformation had been complete…

_Zero._

And now Kamui’s voice was dark, possessive.  Whatever humanity remained within him, it was quickly dwindling.  The dragon prince took Zero’s body into his clawed paw and set him on the cool flooring.

For a brief second, Zero found himself surprised that his legs were trembling; he could scarcely hold himself upright.

 

 _Suck my cock_ , Kamui’s voice breathed in his mind.  There was a certain quality in his tone that demanded obedience.

Zero blinked and stared up into the dragon’s face, eye searching.

But Kamui was already repositioning himself, pushing Zero to his knees with a single paw.

        “You want me to-,”

He trailed off, shocked into silence by the sheer size of the dragon’s cock. 

It was a thick thing, visibly throbbing with arousal.  A bead of precum surfaced at Kamui’s slit and Zero hesitantly reached forwards, taking the prince’s cock between his callused hands.

Kamui let out a throaty groan at the attention. 

In an attempt to regain the upper hand over the prince, Zero moved to taste the tip of his cock, lips coming to encase the head in sweet heat.  He pressed his tongue against the prince’s slit, massaging the sensitive skin.

 _Yes, more of that_ , was Kamui’s whispered telepathic comment on the outlaw’s ministrations.

Zero closed his eye and momentarily thanked the gods for the ability to multi-task.  As he crouched on his knees, tonguing the monstrosity that was Kamui’s cock, he did some calculations.

In short, he was going to have a hell of a time getting that cock inside of himself.  And given Kamui’s wicked arousal and refusal to give up dominance over the outlaw, Zero would be limping for the next two weeks.

        “I’m glad the butler isn’t here to see this,” Zero said, pulling his mouth away from the prince’s cock.

 _Joker will have his piece in good time_ , Kamui assured him.

The outlaw quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, I’m sure.”

 

 _I have to be inside you, Zero_ , the prince said to him, taking the outlaw into his clawed paw and bending him over the bed.

Zero lifted a hand that gave Kamui pause.

        “Wait,” he said, “let me lube you up, first.  It’ll be hell for both of us if I don’t.  Or maybe just me.  Regardless…”

Though Zero would never admit it aloud, there was something intoxicating about the feel of such a thick piece between his hands.  Just knowing that he would be slowly taking that length inside himself was enough to get the outlaw up and moving for the lube.

 _Hurry now_ , hissed Kamui, patience was quickly waning.

        “Impatient, are you?” Zero teased, “And after all the lovely things I did to get you this way… this is my reward?”

 _Your reward will be taking my cock_ , Kamui answered, voice reverberating in the outlaw’s mind.

        “Oh so now _you’re_ the dominant one, is that it?” continued Zero with a shake of his head.

Kamui let out the faintest of growls, the only evidence of his displeasure with Zero’s implications.

In truth, the outlaw was pushing the prince on purpose; he wanted to see just what Kamui would do.

        “Oh, oh,” said Zero as he uncapped the lube and applied it liberally to his hand, “are you going to call me a whore next, Prince Kamui?  Are you going to sheath yourself in me with just one violent thrust?  Do share your dirty plans.”

The dragon let out an annoyed huff, releasing a hot breath through his nostrils.  Zero moved to take Kamui’s cock in his hands again, quickly applying the lube to it.

 _Faster than that, Zero_ , the dragon prince ordered, voice strained with need.

 

The outlaw nodded after a moment and shrugged, “I suppose that’ll have to do.”

With that comment, Kamui pushed Zero back to the bed, bending him onto his stomach and angling his ass upwards.

 _Yes, you look so beautiful_ , the prince whispered, pushing the tip of his cock against the outlaw’s ass.

_And you’re going to look even more beautiful stuffed with my cock._

Zero shivered against Kamui’s words.  They were a blessed distraction from the sudden pain as the dragon pressed into him.

Kamui’s voice echoed in the outlaw’s head: _I want to watch you take it._

“So lewd of you, Lord Kamui,” said Zero with a snicker.

He wanted to play off his unease but it was getting difficult; the sooner Kamui was inside of him the better he would be.

 _You’re already so handsome_ , Kamui hissed, pushing deeper into the outlaw, _and you’re going to look so much more handsome with me inside you._

“Get on with it then,” the outlaw whispered, “I’m not made of glass.”

Even in having said that, Zero let out a groan and clenched his jaw against the uncomfortable feeling of the prince’s thickness.

Kamui slowed his pace to a sickeningly slow crawl.

        “N-no,” Zero hissed out between his teeth, “Don’t slow down; keep going.”

_Are you sure?_

The concern in the dragon’s tone was touching and Zero simply clenched his fists in the bed sheets.

        “I’m positive.  Hurry now, before I change my mind.”

_I can’t afford to hurt you, Zero.  You’re the only one who can take my cock._

        “What about the butler?  You were mentioning him earlier.”

_I lied._

Zero snorted at that, “I figured.”

The dragon prince pressed deeper still and already the outlaw could feel the head rubbing against his prostate.

        “Oh my Gods, Kamui,” Zero hissed, pleasure licking his insides like fire.

_Am I hurting you?_

Something about the dragon’s tone was different than earlier and Zero realised that the prince was teasing him.  Kamui shoved deeper with more force than Zero had expected.

A surprised breath slipped through his lips and Kamui made an amused noise.

        “Don’t laugh at me,” the outlaw hissed, though not truly bothered by it, “dragons aren’t even supposed to be able to laugh.”

_I must be a freak of nature then._

        “I’ll tell you what’s a freak of nature,” Zero replied, “that fucking dragon cock of yours.  Dusk Dragon, it’s huge.”

 

Kamui hooked a clawed paw against Zero’s chest, pulling the outlaw closer to him for easier access.

The Nohrian put his own hand to his stomach, feeling the bulging bump of Kamui’s cock within him.  Something about it was horrifying—the thought of having his organs displaced during sex—and yet there was something intoxicating about it as well.

        “I swear,” said Zero with mock exasperation, “you’re gonna push all my insides up my throat at this rate.”

 _Don’t pretend you don’t want this_ , was Kamui’s heated answer.

The outlaw was glad that the prince couldn’t see his smile; this was the side of Kamui that Zero had wanted to see.

        “You’ve gotta be close,” Zero said after a moment, beginning to wonder if he had grossly underestimated the size of the prince.

But Kamui’s grunt of acknowledgement was enough to tell Zero that his original thoughts had been correct; the dragon had nearly sheathed himself all the way within the outlaw.

 _And good thing too_ , Zero found himself thinking as he felt the weight of the prince’s cock in his belly, _he’d be splitting me in two with a few more centimetres…_

 

        _Zero-_ , the dragon prince hissed in the Nohrian’s head, voice thick with need.

        “You’re alright to move,” said Zero tightly, “if that’s what you were wondering.”

The prince let out a thankful sound that had the outlaw trembling against him with disbelief.

        “Did you just… _purr_ at me?” Zero asked, laughing bubbling in his throat.

Instead of offering an answer—even telepathically—Kamui began to slowly thrust into the outlaw, unable to keep himself from the pleasure any longer.

Zero let out an appreciative noise at the prince’s movement; his patience had been waning.

 

        Whatever restraint that Kamui had been showing previously, it was gone now.  The prince was thrusting without reserve into Zero and the outlaw could do scarcely more than simply hold himself up on the bed.

Even with Kamui’s supportive paw against his chest, it wasn’t nearly enough against the prince’s rough actions.

        “ _Kamui_ -,” Zero whispered.

It wasn’t as though they had been at this for very long; they hadn’t.  But Zero had been unprepared to take the prince’s cock and he’d known it.

Perhaps that had been why he’d sent Joker to deal with the guest; he didn’t want anyone to see him so weak.

And now, Zero was defenceless against Kamui’s merciless attack on his prostate.

        “Holy Gods,” the outlaw hissed out, “Kamui I’m so _fucking_ close.”

It occurred to Zero, when that the prince didn’t respond, that perhaps he couldn’t. 

 _Has he lost the ability to communicate?  Just how into it_ is _he?_

        “Kamui,” the outlaw said, reeling in his overwhelming feelings for a moment, “can you understand me?”

The dragon pounded into him but Zero felt the thrusts getting weaker.

        “You’re close too, huh?”

He was surprised by the prince’s lack of stamina.  Then, thinking back on how the day had gone, he wondered if he weren’t giving Kamui nearly enough credit.

 _I_ did _have him wear that beautiful vibrator during the meeting.  And then we fucked… and then the butler showed up and we fucked again…_

The outlaw sighed; he definitely was not giving Kamui enough credit.

        “Yeah, I guess for now I probably shouldn’t make fun of how quickly you’re getting to your orgasm, huh?”

 _After all_ , he thought, _If I want to do this again, I better not fuck it up._

 

        Kamui made a sound—was it his attempt at communication?—and it gave Zero pause.

        “I don’t know what you’re trying to say, you dumb dragon,” the outlaw whispered with a snicker.

 _Zero_ , said the prince’s voice weakly inside the Nohrian’s head.

        “At last,” said Zero, “he speaks!”

_I’m… I can… I can cum inside, right?_

Zero shook his head, “I can’t even believe you became coherent again just to ask that stupid question.”

_Well damn, Zero-,_

        “Sorry,” the outlaw hissed out quickly, “I just… yes, yes, of course you can cum inside me, Love.  Just… fucking do it if you’re going to do it because…”

Kamui didn’t need the Nohrian to speak another word.  He had really been holding out for Zero’s permission.

The outlaw thought it was a bit of a cute thing to do.

       

“Wow,” Zero said after a moment, “orgasm denial is totally a hot kink and all but you doing it to yourself?  You’re seriously a fucking blessing, Lord Kamui.”

The dragon snorted as he released his seed into the outlaw and Zero let out a blissful sigh at the sweet heat within him.

Kamui slowly withdrew himself from the confines of the outlaw’s ass and Zero let out a groan at the sudden emptiness.

He straightened, feeling a bit light-headed, and put his hand to his belly, feeling the weight of the prince’s cum within himself.

“Gods,” he breathed, “you stuffed me to the brim, Kamui.”

A thick trail of the prince’s cum came sliding down his leg and Zero resisted the urge to bring a finger of it to his lips to sample.

        “Kamui,” he said, turning to caress the dragon’s face.

But the prince had reverted back into his human form, knees knocking weakly together in his attempt to keep standing.

        “Oh-,” hissed Zero, ducking forward to clumsily catch Kamui in his arms.

        “Zero,” the prince said, eyelids fluttering, “that was…”

        “Fucking incredible, yeah, I know,” said Zero with a smirk.

The prince gave him a lopsided smile.

Zero hooked Kamui’s arm around his shoulders and he limped the two of them to the bed.

       

“We’re quite the pair now, aren’t we?” the outlaw said with a hoarse laugh.

Kamui laid back against the sheets and let out a long sigh.

        “I don’t even have any words right now,” he admitted.

        “The Prince of Nohr and Hoshido being tongue-tied with an outlaw like me?  Someone get the ninja in here to see this,” was Zero’s taunting reply.

        “Be careful what you wish for,” Kamui warned, “who knows if Suzukaze will come barging in here.”

Zero snickered, “You did make _quite_ the noise, My Lord.”

Kamui dismissed his worry with a lazy wave.

“I had Cyrus and Aqua distract him.”

“That Lady Aqua,” Zero said, “she’s quite the helpful one.”

The prince nodded, “Yes, she is.  I don’t know what I would do without her guidance sometimes.”

        “Do you want to invite her to our next threesome?”

Kamui turned his head to gaze at Zero incredulously, “You’re kidding.”

Zero shrugged, “Well, the butler was here earlier.  I-, ah-, don’t know if you remember that at all.  But hell, you could invite _all_ your friends.”

The prince gave him a disbelieving smile, “You are an incredible lover, you know that, Zero?”

        “I may have heard that a time or two,” the outlaw replied with a small smile.

Kamui lifted his pillow overhead and dropped it against Zero’s face.

        “Oh shut up, you.”

 

        As Zero stretched out beside the prince, Kamui traced small circles on the outlaw’s chest idly.

Zero stared up at the ceiling and moved to ruffle the prince’s hair.

There was a knock at the door.

Kamui sat bolt-upright, colour rushing to his cheeks.

 _And there’s that bashful prince again_ , Zero thought.

This was the face that Kamui usually wore.  It had been nice to see him act differently though, even if for only a short time.

        “C-come in,” the prince said, pulling the sheet up in a lazy attempt to cover himself.

        “Listen, Brother,” said a voice.

Leon had his nose stuffed in a book and Takumi was at his side, leaning over his shoulder in an attempt to get a view at the pages.

        “I’ve been looking for Zero everywhere and I can’t seem to find… him…”

When the Nohrian knight finally tore his gaze away from the tome in his hands, his gaze flickered between Kamui and Zero silently.

Takumi gaped at the two of them, reddening equally as much as Kamui was.

 _Hoshidans_ , Zero thought.

        “I-,” said Leon, “Never mind that then.”

Takumi took the Nohrian’s hand and gave Kamui a half-wave in apology, “W-we were just leaving.  Weren’t we, Leon?”

The dark knight opened his mouth to argue but seemed to think better of it, instead electing to snap it closed.

        “C’mon, Elise and Sakura are probably getting impatient.  You know how they get,” Takumi said quickly.

He seemed to want this encounter to end as much as Kamui did.

Zero was enjoying watching them squirm.  He slid his hand beneath the sheet, fingers creeping across the prince’s hip and towards his groin.

        “Leon!” the Hoshidan prince hissed when the Nohrian didn’t respond immediately.

Zero leaned over and planted a kiss against Kamui’s neck with a satisfying smacking noise.  Kamui was painfully aware of all the marks that circled his throat.

He silently cursed Joker and Zero for their actions.

 

        “I was concerned,” said Leon, “that things were going poorly between you and my retainer.”

His gaze was centred on Kamui, who was having trouble meeting his eyes.

        “My concern seems to have been over nothing,” the Nohrian knight finished.

        “Yes, it seems that way,” said Takumi, pulling on Leon’s arm in earnest now.

Zero readjusted himself so that he was leaning against Kamui and gave Leon a confident smile, “No need for worry, Lord Leon.  I am taking good care of your brother.”

        “Clearly!” interjected Takumi, “I appreciate it.  And so does Leon!”

And then to the prince he said, “Right?  Right.  Let’s go.  Seriously.”

Leon nodded after a moment and allowed himself to be led away from Kamui’s quarters.

        “I think I may die of embarrassment,” the dragon prince said when the door closed.

        “Oh hush now, Love,” said Zero with a light laugh, “it could have been worse.”

Kamui shook his head and sighed, “I don’t think so.”

        “At least it wasn’t Prince Marx and Prince Ryouma,” Zero reminded him.

The prince let out a gasp of surprise, “Oh my Gods, you’re right.  I didn’t even consider them.”

 

The outlaw laid against Kamui’s chest and let out a contented sigh.

        “Not that any of that matters now.  I’m too tired to deal with your elder brothers anyway.”

The prince nodded at that and traced the plains of Zero’s face with his thumb, “I couldn’t agree more.”

        “So,” said Zero, “are we up to do this tomorrow?”

Kamui shook his head in disbelief, “See, this is why I said you were the only one who could handle my dragon form.  You are completely mad.”

        “Madly _in love with you_.”

The prince shoved Zero playfully, “Stop it, you.  I’m going to sleep.”

        “Fair enough, Prince Kamui.”

        “If Joker comes in here,” said the prince, “tell him he has the remainder of the evening and tomorrow off.  I don’t want to be bothered by anyone for the rest of the night.”

        “Or the morning?”

        “Or the morning.”

Zero smirked at him, “So… is that a yes on a round for tomorrow or…?”

Kamui mussed the outlaw’s hair, “We’ll see.”

It was definitely a yes.

Zero smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you filthy fucks its crow, back to give you guys another installment of the hellish relationship that is kamuzero. regardless of all that shit, that's the second chapter. having said that, there will be one more chapter to wrap this stuff up so get prepared lmao
> 
> (Note: the title of this chapter "Tuus Promus" is latin for "Your Butler".)


	3. Curare Vos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui, still riled from the events of yesterday evening seeks a way to repair the awkward tension between himself and his brothers. Zero claims to have plans to make amends but Kamui is dubious. Leon and Takumi agree to be part of the outlaw's plans, even if only to catch a glimpse of this alleged "Dragon-Form" of Kamui's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (read this interspersed with many coughs because i am dying): heyo i guess i should apologise for missing the update on the 13th. in order to combat your disappointment in me, friends, ive elected to write this chapter nearly twice as long to make up for that.  
> so heres the thrilling finale of this hellish piece. i hope you all enjoyed it and will be looking for the rest of my shit in the future okay thanks
> 
> (Note: the title of this chapter "Curare Vos" is latin for "To Care for You.")

It was raining the following morning when Joker came in to attend the prince.

        “I had hoped to avoid this,” the butler admitted as he closed the curtains and laid Kamui’s clothes out on the bedspread.

        “Hoped to have avoided what?” said the prince, emerging from the washroom.

Little droplets of water rolled down his front and Joker found the stitches on the prince’s garments to be the most intricate designs he’d ever seen.

        “Well,” the butler said with a sigh, “because the weather is so unexpectedly chilly, I assume Prince Marx and Prince Ryouma will elect to keep camp here for the next few days.”

Kamui nodded and ran a hand through his damp hair, “That would make sense.”

        “More importantly, My Lord,” said Joker, turning away from Kamui as the prince shed his towel, “they’ll want to meet with you about their plans.”

Kamui let out a sigh and nodded, “Of course.  I should get ready.”

He had already scooped up his leggings and yanked them on as Joker came to help him into his blouse.

The butler slowly buttoned the prince’s shirt, making a visible effort to keep his fingers from touching Kamui’s bare skin.

 

        “Joker,” said Kamui, putting his hands over the butler’s in an attempt to ease his worries, “it’s okay.  Yesterday was alright.  Please don’t be upset.”

Joker raised his violet gaze to the prince’s face and nodded silently.  There was a noise in the corridor and Joker hurriedly did up the rest of Kamui’s buttons, stepping away and bowing hurriedly before exiting.

 _Just because you’ve gotten away doesn’t mean this is over yet,_ Kamui thought to himself.

He was beginning to wonder if things from yesterday had done irreparable damage to their relationship.

The prince frowned as he watched Joker disappear but his worry was quickly replaced when Zero appeared in the doorway.

        “Zero, what are _you_ doing here?” Kamui found himself asking.

The events from yesterday rose to the prince’s mind unbidden and he felt his cheeks heat.

        “Well, I _do_ live here too, Kamui,” the outlaw said, face breaking into a smug grin.

The prince rolled his eyes and Zero stepped into his chamber, arms encasing him in sweet warmth.

        “Lord Marx and Prince Ryouma are on their way here,” Zero warned, breath hot against Kamui’s pointed ear.

The prince nodded and let out a sigh, “I hope they don’t stay long.”  
        “Me too, you’re so pretty when you talk tactics that I can’t bear not to touch you,” whispered Zero, putting his lips against the prince’s.

His kiss was tender and Kamui urged him to deepen it.

The outlaw pulled back, much to Kamui’s dislike, and shook his head, closing his blue eye, “We can’t.  Not that I don’t want to.  But your brothers will be arriving soon.”

        “Fine,” hissed Kamui, “then I shall sit here and wait for them and be consumed with lust for you.”

Zero snickered and took a seat in the corner of the room, leafing through some of the prince’s collected tomes.

 

        “These are from Leon?” he asked, lifting one of the books up.

Kamui glanced over his shoulder and nodded, “Yes.  He wanted me to study some of Nohr’s old war tactics.  Though, I’m having trouble with it.  There’s some obvious risk in some of these plans… and the number of wasted lives if they don’t succeed?  It’s too much for me, honestly.”

Zero lifted an eyebrow, “I sometimes forget you’re the leader of this army for a reason, not just because you united Nohr and Hoshido.”  
        “I _do_ have a mind for tactics too,” Kamui said defensively.

The outlaw smiled, “I know you do, Love.  Now show your brothers your plans so we can get them out of here and make sweet love for the rest of the day.”

The prince returned his grin, “Sounds like a good plan.”

        “Which reminds me,” Zero said, voice softening when footsteps echoed down the corridor, “I have a nice evening planned for you, Lord Kamui.”

        “If it’s anything like yesterday, I’ll be thrilled to hear about it, Zero,” the prince retorted.

There was a knock at his door and he let out a sigh, getting to a stand to welcome his brothers into his chambers.

 

        “Kamui,” Ryouma and Marx greeted in unison.

The dragon prince nodded to them, moving aside and making a sweeping motion with his arm.

        “Come in,” he said, gesturing.

Ryouma led the way, Marx trailing only a pace behind him.  Zero nodded in respectful greeting to the Crowned Prince but said nothing.

Ryouma took a seat at the wide table in the centre of Kamui’s bedchamber, setting a peach down on the edge of the map and tracing a line with his finger.

Marx sat down beside him, following the High Prince’s movements with his eyes.

        “So you have a plan for how we should move forward?” Kamui asked, prompting Ryouma to speak his mind.

 

All the while, Marx countered Ryouma’s ideas and the two went back and forth, tossing ideas into the open air.

Kamui—though he wanted to give his opinions and offer his help—found himself distracted by Zero.

He had expected the outlaw to stay put in the corner and pleasantly out of the way until Ryouma and Marx departed.  But Kamui watched with concern as the Nohrian got to a quiet stand and made his way to the door, slipping away unnoticed.

Kamui squinted and resisted the urge to trail after him.

 _What are you planning, Zero?_ He wondered silently.

        “Perhaps we should discuss this in detail privately,” Marx was saying.

This suggestion for a departure had Kamui turning his attention back upon his brothers.

        “Perhaps you’re right,” agreed Ryouma with a frown.

He seemed slightly displeased that the three of them hadn’t made any headway.

        “Shall we reconvene tomorrow evening then?” asked Kamui, hoping he didn’t sound too eager to get rid of his brothers.

Marx was nodding, “That sounds like a nice idea.”

        “Until tomorrow then,” said Ryouma, getting to a stand and nodding to Kamui.

The prince returned the motion and watched as his brothers exited.  Though he chose not to comment, Kamui had not missed the brief touch of Marx’s hand in Ryouma’s.

He wondered if his other siblings were getting along as well as Marx and Ryouma seemed to be.

His thoughts returned to Leon and Takumi and the awkward exchange from yesterday evening.  Leon had seemed oddly betrayed by Kamui’s actions and Takumi had been horrendously embarrassed.

 _Not that it really matters_ , the dragon prince reasoned, _they were bound to witness some bit of our relationship eventually._

Kamui got to a stand and hurried to find his armour and cloak, determined to uncover Zero’s purpose in departing.

He had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the plans the outlaw had spoken of for this evening.

The prince sighed.

 _What am I about to get myself into?_ He wondered as he clasped his cloak into position and gave himself one last once-over in the mirror before his departure.

 

        “I’m hoping, Zero,” said Leon, getting comfortable in his desk’s armchair, “that we’re here to discuss a rather pressing matter that requires my immediate attention.  A pressing matter that is exponentially more important than the war plans that will impact the lives of Kamui’s _entire_ army.”

The outlaw smirked at him, “You wound me, My Lord.  Have I ever come to discuss a matter lacking in importance?”

Leon held his gaze unblinkingly.

        “Alright, fair,” said Zero, raising his hands in surrender, “but this time, I think you’ll find this idea of mine to be… mutually beneficial.”

After a moment of tantalizing silence, Leon nodded slowly.

        “Go on.”

Zero grinned at him and collapsed in the chair opposite the prince, throwing one leg over the other and leaning forwards.

        “Just to… preface this,” the outlaw whispered conspiratorially, “you and Prince Takumi are romantically involved, yes?”

Leon’s expression darkened for a moment but he tipped his head in a miniscule fashion of confirmation.

        “Yes, well,” said Zero, “he is required for this plan of mine.”

        “Quite the elaborate tactician you are, Zero,” said Leon, smirking, “but please, continue.”

Zero closed his eye and took a deep breath, “Alright.  I want to pose this idea to you, if you would allow me to do so, My Lord.”

 

        Kamui let out a frustrated sigh, stalking over to where Takumi was crouched by the amber pond.  He had traversed the entirety of the camp and there was no sign of Zero.

_Or Leon, for that matter…_

        “Oh,” said Takumi, looking over when Kamui crouched beside him, “About yesterday-,”

        “It’s fine,” Kamui interjected hurriedly, still unable to shake the vision of his brothers walking in on him stark naked with Zero.

Takumi nodded silently and stuck his hand into the water, feeling the gentle rocks beneath his fingers.

        “I didn’t mean to interrupt your thoughts,” said Kamui quietly, “but I’ve been looking for Zero and I can’t find him anywhere.”

Takumi raised his gaze and shrugged, “Unfortunately, I haven’t seen him.  However, I also haven’t seen Leon.  My guess is-,”

        “They’re together,” Kamui hissed under his breath, “I knew it.”

He got to a stand and shook himself, dusting the dirt from the back of his cloak, “Gods, what is Zero planning now?”

Takumi also got to his feet, eyeing Kamui nervously.

        “You-, Is there something going on between them?”

Kamui turned his attention back upon the archer and then offered him a small shrug.

        “Zero mentioned having a plan for this evening,” he said, putting his hand to his chin in thought, “but he escaped before I could get the details.”

Takumi rolled his eyes, “I honestly don’t understand how you can deal with him, Kamui.  I mean, doesn’t it drive you crazy?”

        “Does what drive me crazy?”

The archer waved his hands vaguely, “J-Just that… he surprises you.  He never tells you his plans, he just keeps them to himself and then abuses you later.”

Kamui frowned, “I probably can’t convince you otherwise but, Zero never does anything that I don’t approve of, Takumi.  Trust me.”

        “I see,” said the Hoshidan Prince, looking unconvinced, as Kamui had expected.

After a moment, Takumi let out a sigh, “Well, I’m off to look for Leon.  We’ll speak again soon.”

Kamui waved him off.

 

***

        In the evening, Kamui found himself taking a seat at one of the lengthy tables in the Mess Hall.  He was grateful—for the first time—for the blessed vacancy of the area.

Zero had been scarce for the rest of the day and the prince had begun to wonder if perhaps Zero’s plan in itself was just a joke.  Feeling duped, Kamui stared down at his dish, poking at the elaborate meal with a single chopstick.  Supposedly Setsuna and Asama had been on kitchen duty and the prince sighed down at his plate.

Setsuna’s cooking was amazing and yet because of his mood, the prince could hardly enjoy it properly.

        “Kamui,” said Takumi, taking the empty seat beside the dragon prince, “Do you have a moment?”

Intrigued more than anything else, Kamui nodded, “Sure thing.”

        “Have you seen Zero since we last talked?”

The dragon prince shook his head, “He’s been mysteriously absent.  I’m dubious.”

Takumi shook his head and waved a hand as though to dismiss the prince’s worries, “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk with you about.  I ran into Leon and he told me that he’d sent Zero and Odin on some sort of… I don’t know-, a reconnaissance mission into a near-by village.  They were supposed to be back by now but, there’s still no need for worry.”

        “Really?” Kamui said, directing his attention elsewhere for a moment to gather his thoughts.

        “Okay,” he said finally, “but then why did Zero say he had plans?”

        “Maybe he meant tomorrow evening?” suggested Takumi with a shrug, “It would be an honest mistake.  When one is up and about as often during night as day like your Zero is, time becomes rather meaningless.”

        “You sound like Leon,” said Kamui under his breath as Takumi gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

        “What?  No, we’re nothing alike,” answered Takumi, though they both knew it was a lie.

Kamui couldn’t sense the feeling of betrayal at Zero’s mix-up.  He felt that Zero was toying with him.

It was not a good feeling.

The prince got to a stand and closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath, “I-I’m going for a walk.”

As his emotions threatened to overwhelm his sense of self, Kamui hurried into the cool evening air without a backwards glance.

No one attempted to stop him.

But Takumi’s comments from earlier rose again in the prince’s mind and for a moment, he wondered if maybe the Hoshidan was right.

_Is Zero taking advantage of me?_

 

***

        By the time that Kamui arrived back at the castle, night had already fallen.  He would have walked all evening had his head not begun to pound.

As the prince pulled his way up the stairs, he had to pause, clutching at his head.

 _Something’s not right,_ he thought hazily.

Kamui struggled to the top of the stairwell, feeling dark spots dot his vision.

_I should… call for someone…_

And yet the prince found that no matter what he did, his body refused to respond and he collapsed to his knees, vision fading to black.

 

        When Kamui awoke, he felt fabric resting against his cheekbones and rope digging into the skin at his wrists.  Worse still, he felt the rough fabric of a gag between his teeth.

_Always one for the antics, aren’t you, Zero?_

Kamui shifted, hoping to alert the outlaw of his regained consciousness.

After a moment, when there was no response, the prince felt panic rise within him.  It was Zero who had always enjoyed the bondage and when they had done it in the past it had been lovely.

Kamui had just assumed that this was along the same lines.  But when Zero’s sultry voice didn’t greet him, the prince began to wonder if something were horribly wrong.

        “What if someone saw us?”

It wasn’t Zero who was speaking and Kamui strained against his bindings, hoping that a kind soul would free him and explain the situation.

No one did.

Instead, the prince heard the answer to the question:

        “No one saw us, Takumi, I promise you,” said Leon, voice low and soothing.

Feeling as though he were invading, Kamui sucked in a shallow breath and then held it, willing his heart to not beat so hard.

The dragon prince could hear the sound of his blood rushing in his ears and butterflies leap to life in his stomach.

        “Now, off with all those layers,” Leon whispered, “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

Takumi let out a soft noise as the Nohrian Prince slipped his hands beneath his garb.  The two princes were both rushing to disrobe the other, armour and accessories dropping to the ground at an alarmingly quick rate.

“L-Leon-, do we have to do this here?” came Takumi’s soft whisper into the darkness.

“Are you embarrassed?” asked Leon.

There was a hint of gentle teasing in his voice that—had they been in a different situation—Kamui would have found endearing.

“Not with you, no,” was Takumi’s quiet response, “never with you.”

Finally Kamui had to release his breath, sucking in a shallow replacement and wishing he were somewhere else; it was too invasive to hear the lovers’ exchange between his brothers.

He wondered if it were possible to call out to Zero telepathically; maybe because of the bond between them, Kamui’s dragon self could do that. 

 _Zero,_ the prince tried, squeezing his eyes shut beneath the blindfold in concentration, _Zero.  Come to me.  Hear my voice._

But Kamui was met with only silence.

Feeling discouraged, he shook his head and let his thoughts return to the present.  Though, at present, he heard nothing.

After a moment of sitting in tantalizing silence, Kamui let out a breath of relief.

_They must be gone._

 

        “What have we here?” said a voice suddenly, breath hot against Kamui’s ear.

He shivered at the sudden attention and Leon—he realised it was Leon—snickered at him.

        “Oh, Brother,” Leon whispered, “you’ve been listening to us?  How _lewd_ of you.”

And then to Takumi he said: “What are we to do with him?  Surely we should punish our dearest brother for this.”

        “Oh, do you think so?” was the Hoshidan Prince’s reply.

As he spoke, he straddled Kamui’s lap, grinding his groin against Kamui’s growing erection.

The dragon prince couldn’t help the growl that escaped him, coming out pathetically muffled around the gag.  Takumi took Kamui’s face in his hands and leaned to hold him in place as he kissed him over-top of the gag.

When he withdrew, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the dragon prince’s bottom lip.

        “Do you want me to take the gag off, Kamui?” the archer whispered, fingers dancing down Kamui’s shirtfront and playing at the buttons.

Kamui nodded slowly.

       

“Make him choose, Takumi,” said Leon, coming up behind the Hoshidan and slipping his arms around his middle, “make him choose but be quick about it, I’m rather impatient this evening.”

        “Alright,” breathed Takumi, trying to steady himself as Leon gave his ass an appreciative squeeze.

The Hoshidan turned his attention back onto Kamui, “which do you want off?  The gag or the blindfold?”

The dragon prince inclined his head a bit and Takumi sighed.

        “I don’t know what I was expecting honestly,” he hissed under his breath, moving to untie the fabric at Kamui’s mouth, “you can’t speak as you are.  This was a dumb idea.”

When the gag was gone, the dragon prince released a heavy breath.  Takumi swallowed it up greedily and Kamui moaned into his mouth.

 

        “I should really apologise,” Takumi whispered, as he unbuttoned the dragon prince’s blouse slowly, “for lying to you earlier.”

He wouldn’t look at Kamui.

The dragon prince twitched beneath him and frowned, “You lied to me?”

        “Zero asked Leon and myself to…assist him this evening,” the Hoshidan Prince admitted quietly, pulling Kamui’s garment open and feeling the expanse of his chest.

The dragon prince produced a shuddering sigh as Takumi felt him up, tracing the lines and plains of his torso.  His fingers moved up to outline Kamui’s collarbone and ghosted over his Adam’s apple.

        “Takumi,” said Leon, reappearing at the archer’s side, “do me a favour and remove Kamui’s blindfold.  He’s going to want to watch this, I’m sure.”

The Hoshidan Prince nodded and did as Leon had asked, taking a moment to pause his explorations and pull the silky fabric from over Kamui’s eyes.

Silhouetted in the dim light of the chambers, Leon paced busily around the room in his evening clothes.

It was strange to see him without his armour and Kamui had to take a moment to take his brother in. 

Similarly, Takumi was sitting in his underclothes as well, his furs and over-layers discarded over the back a chair.

 

        “The restraints aren’t too tight, are they?” Takumi asked under his breath so that only Kamui could hear.

The dragon prince shook his head, “I-It’s fine.  Though, I’d like to know what’s going on.”

        “I thought you liked surprises,” was the archer’s witty reply.

Kamui let out a sigh, “I do.  From _Zero_.  I don’t know what to think when he decides to involve you and Leon-,”

The dragon prince trailed off, ruby eyes widening as he looked over Takumi’s shoulder.

He had been relocated to Leon’s quarters, he now saw, and the Nohrian Prince was presently moving towards his bed.

Perched on the edge of it, wearing that crooked, smug grin of his was Zero.

        “Good evening, Lord Kamui,” the outlaw said with a smirk, “I hope you’ll be able to contain yourself despite the beautiful spectacle you’re about to witness.”

 

        Kamui felt a plethora of questions rise to his lips but found himself unable to push the words out as he watched Zero take Leon into his arms.

The outlaw slipped his hands beneath the Nohrian Prince’s silky shirt, one hand perching at the small of his back as the other traced his light muscle.

        “T-Takumi, you’re okay with this?” Kamui asked, willing himself to stay calm.

The last thing he wanted was to transform in front of his brothers.  But even as his worry grew, Kamui knew it was all for naught; _Zero_ had planned this after all.

The dragon prince was definitely going to be transforming.

        “Leon insisted,” Takumi answered quietly, taking a seat beside Kamui.

He pulled his gaze away from the Nohrians and looked at his brother.

        “Who am I to deny him the pleasure?  Besides, I’m sort of relieved that someone else is fucking Leon.  That means he isn’t fucking _me_.”

Kamui blinked at him, astounded by the Hoshidan’s bluntness.

        “I-I mean-,” a furious blush rose to Takumi’s cheeks and he gestured vaguely, “It’s nice to take a break.  Leon’s enjoying this and so am I.”

And then after a moment, he added: “And it’s my hope that you are too.”

 

        Leon twitched beneath Zero’s nimble fingers and the outlaw let out a breathless laugh against his pale skin.

        “Have you forgotten that I know every nook and cranny of you, My Lord Leon?” he asked.

The Nohrian Prince let out a sigh as Zero tipped his head and planted a kiss at his neck.

        “No, I haven’t forgotten,” Leon answered, intending to say more until Zero pressed his tongue against his jawline, moving to bite the dark knight’s earlobe.

Leon bit his lip against the sensation and Zero withdrew only to offer him a small smirk.

        “N-not the ears-,” Leon hissed.

Zero swallowed up the rest of his sentence, hungrily kissing the prince and moving to push him down onto the bed.

He nudged his knee between the Nohrian’s thighs and Leon spread his legs without complaint.

        “What’s this, are you going to be obedient this evening?” asked Zero, slipping a hand into Leon’s waistband while caressing the prince’s face with the other.

Leon looked up into his face, cheeks stained red, and nodded slowly.

        “We have an audience, Zero,” he said quietly, “don’t you think we should give them a good show?”

The outlaw smirked at him, “You are truly villainous, Lord Leon.”

        “I take pride in that,” the dark knight whispered, pushing himself up on one elbow to capture Zero in another kiss.

 

        Kamui felt a familiar sense of arousal pool in his stomach and he found himself subconsciously attempting to escape his bindings.

There was something about seeing Zero treat Leon so gently—caresses and tender kisses being shared so easily between them—that had riled him up.

        “Takumi,” he breathed out, “if you’re so interested in what they’re doing, why aren’t you joining them?”

The archer tore his gaze away from Leon and Zero and directed it upon Kamui with a bashful look.

        “I-It’s because I’m here for _you_ ,” he admitted quietly, “Leon said that… that if I were going to be enjoying myself by watching him, he was going to enjoy himself watching _me_.”

        “What is that supposed-?”

But Kamui didn’t finish his sentence.

Takumi turned and kissed him slowly, with a chastity that the dragon prince found endearing.

        “If you want me to do something in particular,” the archer said as he pulled away, averting his gaze for a moment, “j-just tell me.”

Kamui let out a breathless laugh in an attempt to regain some self-control.  His blood was roaring in his ears and his dragon self was calling out to him despite his efforts to silence it.

        “You could undo these bindings,” he hissed under his breath.

Takumi glanced over his shoulder at Zero and Leon, who seemed to be perfectly content with one another.

        “They didn’t want me to,” the archer admitted as he hurriedly loosened the ties on one of Kamui’s arms, “but I don’t see the harm in it.  Besides, they’re unlikely to notice as they are.”

Kamui let out a sigh of relief and gently shook his hand to get some feeling back into it.

        “They _were_ too tight,” Takumi said, sounding irritated, “I told Leon he did them too tight but no, I ‘have no experience with these kinds of things,’ what a joke.”

 

        Kamui felt a surge of annoyance at Zero.  The outlaw had treated him so unfairly today and now he thought he could make up for it by putting on a lovely show.

 _Two can play at that game, Zero,_ the prince found himself thinking.

All he had needed was one hand free and now that Takumi had given him that, Kamui could do as he pleased.

He lifted his free hand and shook it, feeling the familiar tingle of his transformation.  With his clawed hand, he reached around Takumi’s back, pulling his brother into his lap and slashing the ties on his other hand.

        “You should kiss me,” Kamui breathed against the archer’s lips, putting his clawed paw against Takumi’s back in support.

        “Y-yeah okay,” was the Hoshidan’s shaky reply as he closed the space between himself and the dragon prince.

 

        “Zero-,” Leon hissed, pausing the outlaw’s ministrations with a single halting hand, “about Kamui-,”

The Nohrian Prince gestured and Zero nodded, “Yes, yes, just let him be.  Trust me.”

Leon frowned but didn’t argue as Zero resumed his task, callused hand slowly jerking the dark knight off.

        “Y-you’re sure those two will be… okay?” Leon whispered, twitching as Zero traced circles around his ass.

        “They’ll be fine,” the outlaw reassured him, “Kamui won’t hurt your boyfriend, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Leon nodded mutely.

        “Unless,” Zero said, raising his blue gaze mischievously, “you’re worried about something else?  Perhaps you’re concerned that Prince Takumi will prefer Kamui’s cock over yours?”

The dark knight was getting ready to reply and Zero took the opportunity to shove his finger into Leon, effectively silencing him.

        “B-bastard-,” Leon hissed once he’d regained his breath.

Zero grinned down at him, “Just relax, Lord Leon.  This is a night of enjoyment, after all.”

The Nohrian Prince shook his head, “I cannot even fathom-,”

 

        “You know,” said Kamui, pulling back from Takumi for a moment, “you’re very good at this.  I’m impressed.”

The archer blinked and then reddened, clearly unprepared for Kamui’s kind comment.

        “You’re _so_ good that I’m going to have to take you for myself,” the dragon prince muttered, surging to his feet and lifting Takumi easily into his arms, setting the Hoshidan Prince on the edge of Leon’s desk.

Takumi blinked, staring at Kamui as the dragon prince smiled up at him, setting his clawed paw on the archer’s leg.

        “You and Leon aren’t so different after all,” Takumi whispered.

Kamui let out a light laugh, “Oh?  I thought you said he fucked you.  _I’m_ not going to fuck you.  We’re going to take things nice and slowly, Brother Dearest.”

The archer swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.  Kamui’s eyes followed the movement and he pressed a kiss against it, running his tongue along the tender skin at Takumi’s throat.

        “Kamui-,” hissed the archer, twitching beneath the heat of the dragon prince’s tongue.

Kamui paused and withdrew, folding onto his knees and pulling Takumi’s breeches down with him.

        “Kamui, what are you-?”

The dragon prince put his hand to the Hoshidan’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it, moving his dragon paw to the inside of Takumi’s thigh.

        “Spread your legs a bit for me,” Kamui whispered against the prince’s skin.

Shivering at the sensation, Takumi nodded mutely and with a bit of urging from Kamui’s paw, he parted his thighs.

The dragon prince settled comfortably between them and looked up into the archer’s face.

        “Nice and slow,” Kamui said with a small smile.

Takumi’s hands found their way into the dragon prince’s snowy hair and Kamui hummed appreciatively as his brother mussed his fringe.

He leaned in and set his mouth over the head of Takumi’s cock, swirling his tongue over the slit and sucking noisily at it.

        “Do you have to- make those- sounds?” the archer hissed out, fingers tightening their grip in Kamui’s hair.

The dragon prince took Takumi’s dick deeper into his mouth, deciding a sinful moan around the member would have to suffice for an answer.

        “I-idiot-,” the Hoshidan Prince whispered, though it came out more as a contented sigh.

       

        “Z-Zero-,” Leon whispered as the outlaw buried a third finger in his ass, “this is… all a bit unnecessary.”

        “I don’t want to hurt you, My Lord,” was Zero’s teasing reply.

The Nohrian Prince huffed out in annoyance, “Get on with it.”

        “Oh Lord Leon, don’t tell me that you’ve already grown tired of my pleasures.”

The dark knight frowned up at him and shrugged, “I’m more interested in being fucked raw.  And if not that, then I’d like to watch my brother fuck my husband.”

Zero grinned at him wolfishly.

        “Why not do both?”

Leon returned the smirk, “ _This_ is why you’re my retainer.  Such a good boy, Zero.”

        “Receiving praise from you is the highest reward, My Lord,” said Zero softly.

As Leon was readying his reply, Zero fitted his hands to the prince’s hips, massaging his pale skin and tracing the lines of his hip bones.

“I must admit,” said the outlaw quietly, “I had my doubts about this evening.  But it turns out that everything is just as I wished it to be.”

Leon blinked and nodded, eyes half-lidded as Zero lined himself up with the dark knight’s ass.

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” he said.

Zero tightened his grip on the prince, fingernails digging into his skin; the outlaw took pleasure in the thought that he would leave bruises scattered across the Nohrian Prince.

Leon tipped his head back as Zero set the head of his cock against his entrance.

“Get on with it already,” the dark knight hissed out, nearly inaudibly.

“You are so impatient this evening,” Zero commented teasingly.

But he did as Leon asked, pausing momentarily before sheathing himself inside the prince in one swift motion.

The fluidity of the action had the dark knight gasping for breath, eyes widening as Zero gave him only moments to adjust to his cock within.

        “Z-Zero-,” Leon choked out in a poor attempt to slow the outlaw’s movements.

But Zero thrusted into him without delay, propping the prince’s leg up and pressing close to run his tongue along the inside of Leon’s thigh.

The dark knight gasped at the attention and lifted his hand to his mouth, attempting to muffle his noises.

Zero smirked at him, “ _Do_ let me hear those nice sounds of yours, Lord Leon.  They are so very pleasing to the ear.”

 

        Takumi bent, curling over Kamui despite his best efforts to maintain a proper position.  The dragon prince’s mouth felt divine overtop of his cock and he could no longer contain his moans behind his lips.

Although, his sweet sounds only seemed to encourage Kamui and the dragon prince took the entirety of his brother’s cock down his throat.

Takumi choked out a low groan at the confident action.

        “Pl- _please_ -,” he whispered, voice pained, “Kamui, I’m so close-,”

In response, Kamui lightly—ever so lightly—tongued the archer’s balls.  That was what pushed Takumi over the edge.

He came into the dragon prince’s mouth with a stuttering sigh.

Kamui swallowed it down without complaint, closing his eyes and moaning around the load.

        “ _Shit_ -,” Takumi breathed, loosening his iron grips on his brother’s hair.

He gently mussed Kamui’s hair and at last, seeming satisfied, the dragon prince withdrew and sat up, looking into Takumi’s face.

His cheeks were aflame with blush and Kamui licked his lips with a contented sigh.

        “Now then,” he said quietly, getting to a slow stand.

Whatever had occurred between Kamui and Zero had done wonders for the dragon prince’s dignity, Takumi noticed. 

 _I wouldn’t have been able to give my brother a blowjob and be able to look him in the eye directly after it,_ the archer thought to himself.

He was—in short—rather impressed.  And rather satisfied; Kamui was very good at what he did.

Takumi wondered briefly, as he was prone to do, whether or not that was thanks to Zero’s efforts or if Kamui were simply naturally…gifted.

        “While I’m pleasuring you,” said Kamui, drawing the Hoshidan Prince back to the present, “ _and putting on a lovely show for my brother and husband_ , is there anything you’d like me to do for you, Brother?”

Takumi blinked and averted his gaze.  That, he realised, had been a bit of a mistake, seeing as it landed on Leon and Zero.

The outlaw was pounding savagely into the Nohrian Prince and Leon was letting him.  Takumi had never seen the dark knight look so unravelled.

As he watched Leon, the Nohrian Prince’s gaze slid from Zero over to Takumi and his cheeks reddened when he caught the archer staring.

        “Look at him,” commented Kamui with a teasing laugh, “he’s so excited that you’re watching him.”

Takumi blinked and nodded, “I-I’m excited that I’m watching him too.”

        “Both of you are disgusting perverts,” Kamui hissed jokingly, leaning over to plant a kiss on the Hoshidan Prince’s cheek.

 

        A moan slipped out from between Leon’s clenched teeth and Zero let out a low laugh, “Finally enjoying yourself, My Lord?”

The Nohrian Prince hissed out in annoyance: “H-hardly.  It looks like whatever you were trying to accomplish this evening has resulted in a failure; Kamui is as human as always.”

Zero grinned down wolfishly at his liege.

        “Don’t be fooled, Lord Leon, he’ll transform.  But if you’re _that_ interested to see…”

        “Do whatever you need to do,” said Leon, moving to hook his legs around Zero’s mid-centre and crossing his ankles behind the outlaw’s back, “I want to see this ‘transformation’ for myself.”

Zero hoisted the prince into his arms and the pair slowly made their way over to Leon’s desk where Takumi and Kamui were presently observing.

 

        “Kamui, Love,” said Zero, slowly pulling out of Leon so that he could set the prince down on the desk beside Takumi.

Leon twitched at the sudden emptiness and his knees knocked together when Zero placed him on the desk’s edge.

Kamui squinted at the outlaw and then frowned slightly.

        “Zero,” he said, none-to-gently in cold greeting.

        “Listen,” said Zero, seeming unbothered by Kamui’s chilly attitude, “Lord Leon and Prince Takumi would like to see your dragon form.”

He moved towards Kamui, hands ghosting up the dragon prince’s loose shirt to feel his bare skin.

Zero’s feathery touches skimmed over the prince as he mapped out Kamui’s skin with his callused hands.

        “So I’ve decided that the two of them will fill you up all nice and full,” the outlaw whispered, breath hot against Kamui’s ear, “so that we can all see that beautiful dragon form of yours, yes?”

He was grinning good-naturedly and although Zero’s plan was a nice one, Kamui was still reeling from the earlier slight.

        “No,” he replied.

Zero blinked at him.  Genuine surprise settled across his face but the outlaw was quick to chase away the emotion, replacing it easily with a wolfish grin.

        “It was more of a rhetorical thing,” he muttered, “not an invitation; you’re not turning me down, Prince Kamui.”

Kamui slipped out of his grasp and crossed his arms over his chest, “Actually, I am.  I’m turning you down, Zero.”

The outlaw stared at him, falling silent at Kamui’s disagreement; he had no fancy retort and the prince felt a sense of sudden satisfaction.

        “Sit down,” the prince growled, pushing Zero towards the desk chair.

The outlaw stumbled into it, seeming distracted by Kamui’s refusal.  The dragon prince wasted no time securing Zero’s wrists to the arms of the chair.

Zero tested them a bit and hummed in approval.

Deciding he’d done enough to remind Zero not to toy with him any longer, Kamui turned his attention upon his brothers.

        “I _do_ hope the two of you aren’t tired out yet,” said Kamui, “because I will be sorely disappointed in the both of you if you are.”

Leon snorted, “Oh?  And _do_ tell why that would be; it seems to be that you and Zero are at odds on the subject.  I’d rather we move past this.”

Kamui smiled gently at him.

_I am going to fuck that boy so hard that he isn’t going to remember his own fucking name._

        “Your wish is my command, Brother,” the dragon prince whispered, taking a step back and closing his ruby eyes.

        “What’s he doing?” Takumi asked quietly.

Zero tightened one of his hands into a fist and studied Kamui, “I suppose he’s…transforming.”

        “I thought you said he didn’t have control over it,” hissed Leon, looking betrayed.

        “He didn’t,” Zero replied.

Takumi looked between the two Nohrians before focusing his attention back upon his brother.

        “This should be interesting,” he whispered.

Leon hummed in agreement.

 

        Zero had forgotten how much he enjoyed the look of Kamui’s dragon form.  The prince’s scales glinted in the dim light of Leon’s quarters and the outlaw found himself annoyed at being restrained.

Kamui had become quite adept at tying complicated knots and even with the history that he had, Zero was having trouble seeing a way out of them.

 _Leon,_ said Kamui directly into the Nohrian Prince’s head.

Startled, the dark knight took Takumi’s hand for support.

        “Did- Kamui… are you- talking to me?”

_Telepathy.  It’s a… dragon thing._

        “Oh.  I-, alright.  I didn’t know you were able to control your draconic change.  Zero hinted that you were unable to fight the urges.”

 _Things changed,_ Kamui answered, _now you stay right where you are, Brother Dearest._

“What?  Why?” said Leon.

He was suddenly unsure of whether or not Zero’s plan had been a good one; especially since the outlaw was currently tied to a chair and not likely to be of any use in the event that things went poorly.

Kamui sauntered over to where Leon was perched on the edge of the desk.  He raised his head and nuzzled the Nohrian Prince in an attempt to settle Leon’s nerves.

 _Don’t be afraid,_ Kamui whispered in his mind.

        “I-I’m not afraid,” answered Leon, “this is just… entirely different than anything I’ve ever seen, ever done.”

 _Relax,_ said Kamui in the prince’s mind, _come here and stand with your hands on the desk._

Sceptical but unwilling to argue, Leon hopped from atop the desk and turned, setting his hands on the desk’s lip and awaiting Kamui’s next command.

 _Yes, like that,_ the dragon prince said, sounding pleased, _very nice, Brother._

        “Wh-what’s-?  Should I be doing something?” asked Takumi, looking a bit lost.

Leon glanced at Kamui over his shoulder, wondering the same thing.

 _Good point,_ said Kamui in the Hoshidan’s mind, _sit between Leon’s hands._

        “Between Leon’s hands-?” Takumi repeated in confusion.

Leon lifted a hand invitingly and gestured for the archer to sit facing him.  Takumi positioned himself as Kamui had said and Leon put his hand back onto the lip of the desk, fingers brushing up against the sides of Takumi’s thighs.

The Hoshidan Prince twitched beneath Leon’s cool touch and the dark knight smiled at him.

        “Don’t be nervous,” he said encouragingly.

Takumi nodded and let out a small sigh, “Okay.”

 _Are you ready?_ Kamui asked.

Both of the princes nodded.

_Good._

        Zero struggled to scoot the chair along the stone slab flooring in an attempt to see what was going on between princes.

He had gotten interested when Prince Takumi had positioned himself on the desk between Leon’s hands.

_What are you planning, Kamui?_

The dragon paused and Zero froze, suddenly curious if his thoughts had reached Kamui.

 _Zero,_ said the dragon prince in his mind, _Will I be able to take Leon as he is?_

        “Afraid you’ll hurt him, Love?” asked Zero with a smirk.

The two young princes directed their attention upon him, curious as to why he’d spoken.

Kamui snorted in response.

_You know what I mean.  I don’t want to break my dearest brother, Zero._

        “Lord Leon,” said Zero, blue eye focusing on the Nohrian Prince, “Lord Kamui would like to know if you’re equipped to handle him in his present state.”

_Bastard._

Leon threw an unimpressed glare over his shoulder and snickered softly, “Of course I can.  I’m not made of glass.”

        “There’s your answer then,” hissed Zero with a small chuckle.

 _Lord Leon has no idea what he’s in for,_ the outlaw thought, hoping his comment found its way to Kamui.

 _Oh but he’ll enjoy it, I’m sure,_ was the dragon prince’s snarky reply.

Zero simply shook his head.

 

        Leon—feeling a bit slighted by Kamui’s needless worries—pushed himself backwards towards the dragon.

 _Don’t do that,_ Kamui hissed in the Nohrian’s mind.

        “Why?  Does it bother you?  You’re just standing there.”

_I’m enjoying the view._

Leon blushed and fell silent, lowering his head in an attempt to keep his embarrassment hidden.

        “Leon?” whispered Takumi, concern evident in his tone.

        “I-I’m fine,” the Nohrian Prince hissed in reply, raising his gaze to meet the archer’s.

Takumi took Leon’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

Surprised by the Hoshidan’s initiative, the dark knight pushed against him, hands moving from the desk’s edge to grip Takumi’s thighs.

Kamui moved to press his cock against the curve of Leon’s ass and the Nohrian let out a sigh against Takumi’s skin.

        “ _Yes_ -,” he breathed, grinding back against Kamui’s dick.

 _Don’t do that,_ the dragon prince ordered again.

        “Then don’t be so slow about it,” Leon hissed in reply.

Kamui pressed the tip of his cock against the Nohrian Prince’s ass, pushing into Leon’s hole and past the tight ring of muscle.

        “K-Kamui-,” he choked out, hands returning to the lip of the desk to keep himself held up.

Takumi leaned forwards to support him, peppering kisses along Leon’s collar in an attempt to distract the Nohrian Prince from the pain of Kamui’s cock within him.

        “Are you holding up okay?” Takumi whispered, looking into Leon’s face worriedly.

The dark knight nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. 

In truth, he welcomed the heat of Kamui’s cock within himself, taking great pleasure in the feeling of the oversized member pushing into him.

 _How lovely,_ Leon thought to himself, resisting the mounting urge to shove backwards and sheath Kamui in his entirety.

 _It_ is _lovely, isn’t it, Brother Dearest?_ Came Kamui’s cool reply in the Nohrian Prince’s mind, surprising him.

 _What about Takumi?_ Leon asked, taking a moment to gather himself to speak in his mind instead of out loud.

Kamui snorted audibly in reply, leaving Leon to translate that as he may.

 

        _Takumi,_ said Kamui in the Hoshidan Prince’s mind.

The archer raised his head at the attention, looking over Leon’s shoulder into his brother’s face.

_Are you ready for your share?_

The Hoshidan nodded, though not fully comprehending.

        “I-of course I am.  But ah, what exactly are you going to do?”

Kamui dropped his lower jaw, revealing his fanged teeth and letting his long tongue loll out.

_Would you care to take a guess?_

Takumi blinked and then closed his eyes, slowly opening his mouth as Kamui leaned over Leon and pressed his lipless mouth against the archer’s.

 _Do say if this gets to be too much for you, Brother,_ said Kamui, sounding genuinely concerned.

Takumi opened one eye to observe Leon, who was leaning against his chest, breath coming in short pants as Kamui pushed his cock deeper into him.

The Nohrian Prince’s eyebrows were furrowed in pain but the allure of pleasure outweighed his discomfort.

 _I’ll be fine,_ Takumi answered silently.

 _Glad to hear it,_ said Kamui, slipping his tongue into the archer’s compliant mouth.

 

        Zero had finally weathered the rope around his wrist down enough that he could snap it between his teeth.  He bent and bit into the twine, feeling a sense of triumph when the rope split.

He shook his hand and the fabric fell to the floor.

        “At last,” he hissed, taking a moment to appreciate his newfound-freedom, no matter how small.

In truth, Zero did not know what he was going to do now that he could escape from his bindings but for the moment, he was just grateful that escape was possible.

There was nothing more tantalizingly agonizing than watching Kamui fuck the young princes and be unable to take part in the fun.

 _Though I suppose it’s only fair,_ the outlaw thought to himself, _it’s my fault for getting Master Leon and Prince Takumi in on this… at least they’re enjoying it._

Seeing Kamui slowly fuck Leon was enough to make hot arousal coil in the outlaw’s gut and Zero decided he may as well take care of himself.

 _And to what a sight,_ he thought, slipping his free hand into his trousers.

 

        Leon sucked in a shallow breath, taking one of his hands from the desk’s lip and putting it to his stomach.  He let out a stuttering sigh, feeling the weight of Kamui’s cock within himself.

        “B-Brother-,” he whispered, twitching as the dragon pulled back and shoved into him again.

 _Do you like the feeling of me inside you, Leon?_ Kamui asked, voice bouncing around in the Nohrian Prince’s head.

        “Y-yes,” Leon breathed out quietly.

_I’d almost stuff you with enough cum so that you’d carry my child, Brother Dearest._

The dark knight shivered at Kamui’s words, nodding a bit in response.  And then within his mind—so that only Kamui could hear—he said: _If it were possible… I would be so very willing, Brother._

Kamui chuckled softly in Leon’s mind, a wordless sound of approval.

The Nohrian Prince raised his head, opening one eye to observe Takumi.  And though Leon couldn’t tell what the Hoshidan was thinking, he seemed to be enjoying Kamui’s attention.

 _Not that I’m any different,_ the dark knight thought.

Kamui’s pace stuttered for a moment and he slowed, enough so that Leon took notice of it.

The Nohrian closed his eyes and put his legs together in an attempt to convince Kamui to spill his seed within.

 _Kamui,_ he called out in his head, hoping the dragon heard him, _cum inside me._

Kamui’s faint laughter bounced around in Leon’s head and he blushed, realising he enjoyed the sound.

_If you’re sure, Leon…_

The dark knight nodded, _Brother… please, just… please-,_

Hearing Leon beg for it seemed to be what pushed Kamui over the edge and the dragon let out a throaty moan as his hot seed filled the Nohrian Prince.

Kamui sighed distantly in Leon’s mind and then fell silent altogether.  The dark knight assumed that Kamui had chosen to talk to Takumi.

 _Not that I mind, of course,_ he reasoned silently.

After all, Leon had gotten what he wanted and he had enjoyed it more than he cared to admit.

 

        _Takumi,_ said Kamui softly in the Hoshidan’s mind.

Takumi tipped his head back, giving the dragon prince better access to his throat and though Kamui enthusiastically explored the Hoshidan’s throat, he slowed his progress.

_You’re… you’re alright?_

The archer inhaled shallowly through his nose and nodded.  He opened his eyes to gaze at Kamui, tears pricking his eyes.

 _Don’t lie to me, Takumi,_ the dragon prince said quietly in his mind.

_I’m not lying!_

Kamui snorted and withdrew his tongue from inside the Hoshidan, much to Takumi’s annoyance.

        “Wh-what’d you do that for?” he hissed out, seeing genuinely offended that Kamui doubted his ability to handle himself.

The archer lifted a hand to wipe a trail of saliva from his face.

 _Don’t argue with me, Brother,_ Kamui replied, sounding slightly put-off by Takumi’s attitude.

        “Oh so what, Leon gets to sit on your huge dragon dick but I can’t handle your tongue?”

_Why are you getting so upset?_

“Maybe he wants a turn on your cock too, Kamui,” said Zero, appearing at the dragon’s side.

 _And how did_ you _get out of that chair?_

Zero offered the dragon a small shrug, “Can’t reveal my secrets, Love.”

The dragon let out a huff of annoyance.  But after a moment, he turned his attention back upon Takumi.

_Though I’m curious, Brother Dearest, is this true?  You want to try things out for yourself?_

Takumi frowned at him.

        “O-of course he’d like to try it,” whispered Leon, running his thin fingers along the outline of Kamui’s cock, “who wouldn’t?  Zero _did_ invite us to do this knowing full well that we’d like to take a turn with you.”

 _This is ridiculous,_ Kamui said.

But he didn’t complain when Leon pulled himself off, putting his hands on Takumi’s arms and turning so that the Hoshidan had his back against Kamui’s chest.

        “Take it slowly,” Leon suggested breathlessly.

A trail of Kamui’s cum slid down his leg and the prince put his knees together in an attempt to hide it.

Takumi waved Leon’s comment away and braced himself against the desk.

        “Alright, Kamui,” he whispered, nodding, “I’m ready.”

 

        _Glad to hear it,_ Kamui whispered, hooking one of his dragon paws around Takumi’s middle to keep the prince where he was.

_I’ll go slowly, alright?_

“I’m not going to break, Brother,” hissed the archer under his breath.

Though internally, he felt rather grateful; he had never imagined he’d actually be taking a dragon cock.

 _Sure, Zero_ said _there was a chance that Kamui would transform but I never thought he meant it like this…_

 _Don’t worry yourself,_ Kamui soothed, nuzzling his head against the Hoshidan’s neck and puffing a breath of hot air against Takumi’s shoulder.

Kamui pressed the tip of his cock against the curve of the archer’s ass and Takumi let out a quiet sigh.  All the tension in his frame dissipated, much to Kamui’s relief.

 _Yes, yes,_ the dragon prince encourage softly, _just relax.  Enjoy it.  Know that Leon is here with you._ I’m _here with you._

The Hoshidan was nodding and Kamui pushed into Takumi’s ass, clenching his pointed teeth as the archer’s insides gripped around him like a vice.

 _Relax, Brother Dearest,_ Kamui whispered in his head, resting his chest against the Hoshidan’s back so that Takumi could feel the calming beat of his heart.

The archer groaned as the head of Kamui’s cock made it past his tight ring of muscle.

_You’re… are you alright?_

Takumi nodded, realising that Kamui had mistaken his moan of pleasure for one of pain.

        “Y-yes-,” he answered, “keep going, please.”  


        “Prince Takumi is making quite a nice expression,” Zero commented quietly.

He had relocated one of the vacant chairs to the place across the desk so that he could view the princes properly.

Exhausted yet satisfied, Leon had limped over to join him.

        “He’s always making those faces,” the Nohrian Prince admitted after a moment, “sometimes I can hardly think.”

        “Does he make nice noises too?”

Leon snickered a bit at that, “Yeah, yeah he does.  Takumi gets embarrassed so easily and he tries to keep those nice sounds to himself but sometimes, if I’m lucky, he’ll let some loose.”

Zero nodded, “Kamui’s like that too.  Although I must admit, I didn’t realise that he’d gained control over his dragon self.  I’m rather impressed.”

        “It’s a beautiful thing,” Leon commented, sounding slightly awed, “I was sceptical at first when you mentioned it but _Dusk Dragon_ , that was a lovely experience.”

        “And you have _me_ to thank,” said Zero with a chuckle.

Leon leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

        “Yes, you’re quite right.  Thank you, Zero.”

The outlaw looked away, feeling a flush of embarrassment at his liege’s genuine kindness; it was a rare thing to see Leon behave so kindly when he was such a sarcastic sceptic.

 

        Kamui pressed deeper into Takumi—as deeply as he dared go—and the Hoshidan Prince let out a whine.

“Yes-,” he whispered, “Yes, like that, Kamui.”

The pair had gotten into an easy rhythm, Kamui allowing Takumi to be the one to lead. 

_This is… alright with you?_

“I’m fine,” the Hoshidan whispered, “If we go my speed, I can handle it.”

 _Alright.  Take the lead then,_ Kamui said, moving to set his head against Takumi’s shoulder in silent support.

And the archer had seemed quite pleased with that, willing to speed up for Kamui when he sensed that the dragon prince was nearing his climax.

 _Takumi-,_ Kamui began, voice sounding strained in the Hoshidan’s mind.

        “I-It’s alright-,” Takumi hissed out between clenched teeth.

Kamui wondered briefly if he said it more to reassure himself than the dragon prince.

        “I-I’m close too,” said the archer, “so it’s fine.”

_And can I…?_

Kamui trailed off, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

        “I’d rather you not,” Takumi answered, seeming to know what Kamui had planned to ask.

 _Not that the idea of having your essence within myself isn’t nice,_ Takumi said in his head so that only Kamui could hear.

 _Fair enough,_ the dragon prince replied.

He moved to pull out of the Hoshidan Prince but Takumi stopped him with a halting hand.

        “A-actually,” he breathed, “just do it.  But hurry; I-, I don’t want to wait.”

Kami snorted in the archer’s mind as he sheathed himself again.

Takumi choked on his moan as his climax hit, semen spilling from the tip of his cock.

Kamui shuddered against him, unloading his seed into the Hoshidan with a heavy sigh.  He puffed out a hot breath against Takumi’s naked skin and the Hoshidan pressed up against him, seeming to enjoy the skin-on-scales contact.

        “Kamui-,” Takumi whispered quietly, weight sagging against the dragon.

Kamui withdrew from within him and shifted back into his human form with another heavy sigh.

        “Oh-,” said Zero, appearing to catch the dragon prince as he stumbled backwards.

        “You still haven’t gotten a handle on the landing, I see,” he said with a chuckle.

Kamui looked into his face and rolled his eyes, “Always the charmer, aren’t you, Zero?”

Leon came to Takumi’s side and kissed him gently, a hand finding its place at his hip.

        “So?” the Nohrian Prince whispered, eager to hear how Takumi felt.

 

        “That was…” the Hoshidan Prince said, shaking his head to clear it, “…different.  But… nice.”

        “Would you do it again?” Leon asked, feeling his heart swell with pride; Takumi had enjoyed it.

 _I’m so glad,_ the Nohrian thought.

Takumi shrugged and then nodded, “S-sure, why not?  And… and you enjoyed everything too, right?”

Leon let out a light sigh, “Of course I did, this was everything I wanted and more.”

        “Glad to hear it,” the archer said, sounding genuinely relieved.

        “But-,” said Leon, leaning to plant a kiss on Takumi’s cheek, “I think we should leave these two to it.”

The Hoshidan blinked and then blushed.

        “Listen, let’s go to your quarters, yes?” Leon said, already leading Takumi towards the door.

The archer yanked his breeches up and nodded, “A-Alright.”

        “We’re headed to Takumi’s chambers,” said Leon over his shoulder.

Zero waved him off.

        “Try not to dirty up my sheets too badly,” the Nohrian Prince said, “the servants give me strange looks.”

Takumi laughed into his hand and Leon shoved him gently, “Oh shut it, you.”

        “Why don’t you make me?”

        “Is that a challenge, Prince Takumi?”

Giggling to one another, the two young princes stepped into the hallway, leaving Zero and Kamui to do as they pleased.

 

        “They’re gone,” said Zero, turning his blue gaze back to Kamui.

The dragon prince let out a breath, “Gods-,”

        “Even after taking the both of them and you’re still so hard?” said Zero teasingly, warm fingers curling around the prince’s cock.

Kamui frowned at him, “Don’t test me, Zero.  I’ll take you too.  And it won’t be as gently as it was for my brothers.”

        “You’d dragon-shift just for an outlaw like me?  How endearing, Love,” Zero whispered, breath hot against the prince’s ear.

        “Oh that’s it-,” hissed Kamui, ducking from Zero’s grip and shaking out his hands.

Both of them shifted into his dragon paws and the prince lifted them in front of himself defensively.

        “I’m done with this,” he muttered, launching himself at Zero.

The outlaw—more in surprise than anything else—did nothing to block Kamui’s attack and the prince shoved him up against the cobblestone wall, knee pressing between his legs to pin him there.

 

        Zero blinked once.  Twice.  And Kamui was glaring up at him, ruby gaze startlingly red against his dilated pupils.

        “Well?” said Zero softly, “What are you going to do now, Prince Kamui?”

The prince panted out a breath, seeming to be lacking strength.

_His stamina must be drained after all that with Lord Leon and Prince Takumi…_

Kamui’s antlers shot up from between his silvery hair and his fangs dropped over his lower lip, tail flicking with irritation against the stone flooring.

_Weak enough to be unable to control his dragon-self, it seems…_

        “Zero-,” the prince hissed out, dragon claws puncturing the smooth stone on either side of the outlaw’s head.

Zero, who had begun to get used to this feral side of the prince, simply stood and waited for Kamui’s next move.

        “I-I’m so… _angry_ -,” Kamui said finally, setting his paw on the outlaw’s breast and applying a bit of pressure.

His claws punctured the skin, releasing a few tiny beads of blood.  Zero winced but did nothing to stop him.

        “A-and so… and so…” The prince closed his eyes and shook his head, biting his lip as though attempting to keep a handle on himself.

Zero was of mixed feelings about it.

        “Use yours words, My Lord,” said the outlaw quietly, intrigued by Kamui’s sudden lacking communication skills.

The prince bit down harder on his lip, drawing blood.

        “You know,” Zero said, leaning down so that his breath was hot against the prince’s lips, “I didn’t know you liked blood-play; you should have told me, Prince Kamui.”

And then Zero was pressing his mouth against Kamui’s, tongue slipping to sample the prince’s blood.  Zero wasted no time convincing the prince to open his mouth, tipping his head to give the outlaw better access.

Zero hummed in appreciation, lowering one of his hands slowly and slipping it into the prince’s leggings, fingers ghosting over the prince’s hardened cock.

 

        “Zero-,” Kamui whispered, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath, “I-,”

        “It’s alright, Love,” said Zero, brushing the prince’s hair out of his face with his free hand, “I’ll take care of you.”

Kamui nodded and drew his paws to his chest, leaning against Zero with a sigh.

        “Let’s get to that bed, then.  Yeah, that’s it,” the outlaw encouraged, moving Kamui alongside him and finally helping the prince to the edge of the bed.

Kamui sat down and his wings snapped out, bringing with them an irritated sigh from the prince.

        “C’mere now,” whispered Zero, flipping the prince onto his stomach and hooking his hot hands over Kamui’s hips.

        “I-I-,” the prince began.

Zero shushed him gently, peppering kisses along the prince’s shoulders, tongue occasionally brushing up against Kamui’s wings.

The prince let out a low moan at the contact and Zero was glad that he couldn’t see his smirk.

        “I’ve forgotten how tender your dragon bits are,” the outlaw commented.

As Kamui was readying his response, Zero moved his hands to massage the base of the prince’s tail with his thumbs.  Whatever reply that Kamui had planned to say was caught in his throat and he jerked at Zero’s gentle attention.

        “Oh, did you like that, Prince Kamui?” the outlaw asked, pushing the tip of his cock against the prince’s hole as Kamui let out a strained moan.

        “Zero-,” he whispered, “please, I-, _please_.”

        “You know just how to make me do what you want, you know that?” hissed Zero with a grin, shoving into the prince with one quick thrust.

Kamui was trembling when Zero pulled back for another.  The prince’s tail was twitching in the outlaw’s grip and Zero squeezed it, other hand snaking around Kamui to find his cock.

        “Yes, yes, yes-,” the prince whispered, voice raw from use, mantra coming out pathetically weak.

Zero, feeling his climax rise, pressed deeper into the prince, wanting to seize more of Kamui’s sweet noises.

And it seemed that Kamui was more than willing to oblige, melting into a whimpering mess as Zero’s cock brushed against his prostate.

        “Oh Zero-,” Kamui breathed, “Zero, Zero, I was so unhappy earlier with you and I… I’m sorry, so so sorry.”

He was nearly in tears, seeming exhausted from the events of the evening—not that Zero blamed him, of course—and so desperate for the outlaw to fuck him.

        “Please-,” the prince hissed out, nearly inaudible, “please, Zero, I-, let me cum, please.”

        “Are you begging me now, Kamui?” the outlaw asked, jerking harshly on his tail.

The prince nodded vigorously, legs trembling, “Yes, yes.  I’m begging you, Zero.  _Please_.”

Unused to seeing such a submissive side of Kamui, the outlaw was momentarily mute.

        “Y-yes alright,” Zero said finally, pumping the prince to his completion, “I suppose it’s only fair.”

        “Thank you, thank you, thank you-,” Kamui was mumbling, spilling his seed in white ribbons across Leon’s stainless sheets.

(They weren’t so stainless anymore; thanks, Kamui.)

        “We’re not done yet,” Zero reminded him quietly, sheathing himself again within the prince.

Kamui nodded, “O-of course.”

But there was hardly any point for Zero’s comment; he was hitting his climax before he knew it.

Kamui sighed quietly as Zero’s cum filled him, pressing his ass against the outlaw’s groin.

        “D-don’t move yet,” the prince whispered, “I want all of it.”

Zero let out a low, disbelieving chuckle, “When did you get so kinky, Prince Kamui?”

        “I’m blaming _you_ for that,” was the prince’s reply.

        “Blame Takumi,” Zero muttered under his breath as he pulled out of the prince.

Kamui let out a heavy sigh, promptly collapsing onto Leon’s bed and stretching out.  His dragon features had receded, much to Zero’s chagrin.

But from where the outlaw was standing, he could see his own cum spilling from within Kamui.  Something about it was unexpectedly attractive; not that Zero was going to mention it to the prince.

        “Lie with me,” said Kamui tiredly.

The outlaw crawled onto the bed next to him, moving to pull the prince closer to his chest.

Kamui moved and put his hands to Zero’s chest, feeling the plains of his body, hands exploring the outlaw’s birthmarks and scars.

        “Your hands feel so nice,” Zero said, chest rumbling as he spoke.

Kamui could feel the beat of Zero’s heart beneath his fingers and he lifted his hands to tweak the outlaw’s nipples playfully.

        “Your _body_ feels so nice,” he retorted.

Zero kissed the top of the prince’s head and Kamui nuzzled closer to him.

        “I’m glad we’re together,” the prince said after a moment.

Zero took Kamui’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it slowly.

        “As am I, Prince Kamui,” the outlaw whispered, breath hot against Kamui’s bare fingers, “as strange as it may be.”

        “Stay with me forever,” said Kamui, closing his eyes.

        “How can I refuse you?”

The prince smiled, “You can’t.”

        “Not that I’d want to.”

Kamui laughed softly and the sound made something in Zero’s heart ache.

        “You are a very strange prince, you know.”

“Yeah,” said Kamui, with a small self-conscious noise, “I know.”


End file.
